Scarred
by MrsEdwardCullen-xox
Summary: A/H . Jasper has always been Bella's stronghold, her protector against their abusive father. The rule is simple, what happens in privacy is kept in privacy . But what will happen when the new neighbours move in next door and the rules suddenly change ...
1. Chapter 1: At The Start

**Scarred**

**Okay guys, This is my first ever story! So please review and give me help, i know it probably wont be my best but i will try, thanks :D**

**Love Sabz x Oh and please keep in mind that Bella is 10 years old in this chapter and Jasper is 12 :) Thanks Again x**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sound of glass shattering against the wall echoed throughout the room. Instinctively, my hands flew to my ears, as if not hearing the damage being created would somehow take away the pain of knowing what was happening down below me. Jasper automatically pulled me closer to him as the sound of my mothers screams raced upstairs.

You would have thought at the age of 10, I would have been horrified at the scene that was taking place below my brothers' bedroom floor, but I'm not. Well that is a bit of a lie, the arguing I am used too. Charlie has always liked to have a go at Renee no matter what has been said or happened. I came up with the theory a couple of years ago that he must get a kick out of my mum retaliating but as I said it's just a theory. So for the arguing side of the situation, that's okay.

The physical fights, well that's a more recent hobby of theirs.

I never bother to ask anymore about cuts or bruises on either of them, as I will either get told, "Your old Mum's clumsy side just kicked in" or "I got it at work", which is the funniest excuse considering the most action my Dad gets at the station is giving someone a parking ticket.

The noise of the front door slamming was pounding through my ears, acting as a sign that the worst was over. I looked up too Jasper for confirmation and he just sighed and hugged me tighter.

Jasper was my big brother and also my best friend. I loved him and trusted him with all my heart. But part of me always felt guilty that he had to suffer through this. This all started because when I was born Charlie had to take up extra shifts at the station. Because of that he was always working late which made himself and Mum more stressed, hence the arguments. When I voiced my opinion to Jasper he just hugged me and told me to not be so silly.

"Jazz, can I sleep in here tonight...I don't wanna go out there", I sighed as I looked at the door which would lead to the open hallway.

Jasper looked down and sighed while I played with his golden curls.

"Of course you can Bells, you know you don't have to ask". And with that he dropped a kiss on my forehead and we both lay down and attempted rest that was sure to never come.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbours

Chapter 2: Who Knew Hope Came From Green Eyes?

**Okay guys, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for reading my story. I got a lot of story alerts and I hope that more of you review this chapter. Originally i wasn't to keen on where this was going but it's grown on me and I'm really happy with it now :) Please again review, it's a majour confidence booster guys, and again thanks!  
Love Sabz x**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah.....Twilight.....yeah I don't own it :(_**

* * *

New Neighbours:

The sound of chairs scraping across the floor reminded me that I was in class. Slowly I dragged my tired eyes away from the spot on the desk that they had grown so accustomed too, and looked at the clock. Three minutes until the bell.

My eyes widened due to the fact that it felt like I had only just walked into the dull History classroom. I really needed to start paying more attention or else Charlie wouldn't be too impressed.

As my body became more alert, the sound of Mr Garner's monotone voice droned on about the pop quiz that we were supposed to study for. I managed to catch the words 'fail' and 'detention'. I silently thanked the heavens that I had read over my history notes and managed to pass the quiz.

The whole class stared at Mike as we watched his attempt to persuade Mr Garner to let him out of detention.

"Ugh! Dude, that'll be like, the second detention this week! This is so unfair!" Mike protested.

He was obviously proud of himself after his little rant as a look of self satisfaction crossed his face and he even had the nerve to high five Tyler Crowley.

I found that I had never had such a strong urge to roll my eyes, as I did at that action.

Mr Garner looked up and glared at Mike. "That is what you get when you don't make an effort to prepare for my class. I have warned each and every person here that if they can't be bothered to make the effort to do well, then there will be consequences that they will have to face!"

By the end of his rant, Garner was full on shouting and the whole class had gone completely silent.

Mr G never went off at anyone. He was usually really laid back and an altogether cool teacher. But now looking at him, I saw a middle aged stressed man, who seriously could do with a good haircut.

I turned round in my chair only to be faced with a comical picture of Mike, a seventeen year old boy, looking like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

I snickered to myself at the very thought of Mike starting to cry in front of all his so called 'friends'.

Mike Newton was the epitome of your typical high school 'heart throb'. Girls wanted to date him, boys wanted to be him, you know the usual stereotypical thing. I think he inherited the title as soon as high school hit and he became the quarter back of the school's football team.

I didn't really get what it was that people saw in him. He had the typical blonde hair and blue eyes, nothing out of the ordinary. Also, when you look at him, he doesn't look like the supposed God or anything I have heard many a girl claim him to be. He just looked...average.

In my eyes, all I see is boy who looks like an over confident, smart ass child who will gladly stand up and admit that he believes he is a gift to the world. There is nothing special or handsome about him. But when you come from a small town like Forks, what more can you expect. You hardly have a variety of choice.

Forks, a small town in which there are no secrets. Your business is everybody's business, you know?

Well, almost no secrets. I mean, every home has their selection of cupboard skeletons that they would like to keep in the dark, even though there's a ninety percent chance that the town will hear about it some way or another.

I mean of course everyone has some issues at home, some more than others, but still, you catch my drift.

The shrill bell suddenly started ringing which successfully interrupted my stream of thoughts and also warned me about the upcoming joy that was about to take place. Lunch.

I walked out of the History classroom to find Jasper standing with his back against the wall. He had his eyes shut so he was oblivious to my presence.

I slowly made my way over to his six foot tall figure; all the while a small smirk was slowly making its way across my face. I stood beside him for a moment just watching him slowly relax, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

He had his eyes shut so I couldn't see the usually vibrant hazel eyes to give me that little tad of hope that I still desperately clung too. He was slowly inhaling and exhaling throughout his nose which gave of the illusion that he was falling into a deep sleep.

My eyes decided to finally make there last stop when they came across the bright red swollen lip that should have instantly caught my attention.

Unwillingly, a small gasp escaped from my lips which was enough to wipe the remaining happiness that I had away and to also notify Jasper of my presence.

Jasper jumped slightly and opened his eyes to stare directly at me.

"Jeez Bells! You scared me", Jasper panted while holding his hand to his heart.

Pain and guilt flooded me as I realised what had happened. This morning we woke up to the sound of Charlie screaming at us to get our buts downstairs as he apparently wanted a word with us.

If it wasn't so frightening it would have been comical how that word turned into a full blown shouting competition between him and Jazz, while I stood there mesmerized and pained by my brothers burst of confidence.

It was my entire fault. I should've said something before Jasper could have gotten himself involved. Charlie started shouting at me about how he had heard me come in past my curfew last night and, I quote, 'have the complete disrespect to purposefully not lock the door'.

Even though it was all bull, I was about to agree with Charlie until Jasper cut in and admitted it was him.

I couldn't help but ask myself if Jasper had ever been any stupider in his entire life, than he was in that moment.

See, we both realised something in the last couple of years.

Charlie was a lot softer when it came to me than he was with Jazz. Don't get me wrong he was still horrible with both of us but he always toned it down a bit for me. Despite that, Jasper refuses to let me get in trouble for things that someone else has done.

Basically, Jasper always chooses the wrong moments to let his protective side kick in. Take this morning for instance.

Jasper and I both knew that what really happened last night was Charlie had went out, gotten himself drunk, came home to a house occupied by two sleeping teenagers and forgot to lock the door. Then the next morning, a hung-over Charlie realised his mistake and as per usual, passes the blame onto his beloved children.

But that's not the point. The point is that Jasper knew fine well that nothing major would have happened if I had just said that whatever Charlie was saying was true, but no, Jasper wanted to play big brother.

My flash back was interrupted when Jasper decided to start clicking his fingers with one hand and wave around his other hand to get my attention.

"Bella...ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"Jasper shouted. I forced myself out of my thoughts and unwillingly tore my eyes away from the lockers which had occupied my attention to look at Jazz.

I still couldn't form a sensible sentence so I simply grunted to show that I had heard him.

"Bells, what the hell? I've been calling you name for the past minute. What's wrong?"

Jaspers face turned from amused to worry in the blink of an eye. An involuntary laugh slipped out as I questioned Jaspers sanity.

"What's wrong with me?! More like what's wrong with you!" My voice had turned from a normal tone to a harsh whisper as I noticed people round about us starting to stare.

"I told you that you should not have got involved this morning, but do you listen? No! And because of that you now have a freakin busted lip!"

Slowly, Jaspers face turned from confusion to understanding then to anger all by the time I had finished my telling off.

"Isabella! I would rather have a busted lip than take the chance of you getting hurt. Please don't be angry or anything Bells. I was just worried about you".

By the time Jasper had finished all my anger had disappeared and I only felt love and guilt.

The love was for my one and only brother. For having the knowledge that he was there to protect me. It was always nice to know that in times of trouble, I would still have someone there who loves and cares for me no matter what the situation is.

The guilt was caused by that little voice constantly reminding me that if I had done something and stepped in on time, Jasper wouldn't have gotten hurt at all.

"Bella, I know that you're feeling guilty but please don't. I've had a lot worse than a swollen lip which should die down by tomorrow, might I add", Jasper said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know me too well", I admitted with a sigh.

Before anything else could be said on the situation I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him into the lunch room.

Jasper and I both got in the queue for our food and talked about meaningless things until it was our turn to get served. Jasper of course then pays for both of our lunches which resulted in me taking a bit of a tantrum in the middle of the lunch room. Jasper simply laughed in amusement as my little display and started to drag me over to our usual table.

Rosalie had already beaten us there so when we arrived our little party was complete.

Rose, more formally known as Rosalie Lillian Hale, is my best and only friend aside Jazz. Every day I thank whoever sent her to me as I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

She is my confident when I need one and she is also the person that can brighten up my day by just being with me. Sometimes I wonder why she has stuck around for as long as she has considering I have known her since I can remember. Rosalie could choose any girl in the world to be her friend and they would feel like the luckiest person alive to have Rosalie Hale want them around her.

With Rose's waste long blonde curls and her model like curves and figure, she has guys falling at her feet everywhere she goes. If she chose to, she could be the 'it' girl of our school, and yet she doesn't. She chooses me, plain old Bella Swan over all of that.

Whenever I ask her why she chose me, she will simply say something along the lines of, "Easy, I love you Bella and would never trade that in for anything."

"Well hello there Belly", Rosalie stated with a knowing smirk on her face.

She knew fine and dandy that I hated that nickname she had taken a liking to.

I gave her my infamous death glare but that only seemed to make Rosalie's smile widen due to the fact that she knew I wasn't really angry. She continued speaking as if nothing had happened from the moment she started her conversation till now.

"Have use two met the newbie's yet?" Jasper and I both looked to each other to confirm that it wasn't just them who thought Rosalie didn't make sense, and after we felt reassured we both returned to stare at Rose questionably.

"The house that was up for sale next door to use has been bought. I thought use two of all people should have known that". She stated with a confused yet amused smile.

My eyes widened a considerable amount considering the fact that I should have known that, yet I was so caught up with things at home and school work, I hadn't even realised a sold sign had gone up.

Before I could question my ability to notice things, Jasper decided to speak up.

"We'll who are they then Mrs I-know-everything", Jasper sarcastically murmured.

Rose smiled sweetly at Jasper and chose to ignore his sarcastic tone when she replied

"The Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme Cullen along with their three children Emmet, Edward and Alice".

"_Great", _I mumbled to myself. That's all we need. Another three kids that will most likely be your typical gossip craving teenagers who will be more than willing to tell the rest of Forks about the Swans oh so fabulous life.

The warning bell rang breaking me away from my unwanted thoughts.

I sighed and got up from the table and mentally prepared myself to endure the rest of the day that school was sure to through at me. I also started to prepare the meeting with the Cullen's that would happen in the near future.

**EPOV**

Why, oh why of all the places Carlisle could have chosen to relocate too, does he choose Forks? Personally I think he done it just too piss off us Cullen's.

The only person that is okay about the move is Esme, my Mother, and that is because she has always said that she wanted to escape to a small quiet town, somewhere where there is lots of nature and peace unlike Chicago, where we used to stay.

How I will miss the busy atmosphere about Chicago. Everywhere you went you could meet someone new and you always got to learn about different people and different things that they find interesting enough to waste their breath telling you.

But instead I am now stuck with this gossip drenched town, where no one knows the meaning of privacy. So long personal information.

"Edward, hunnie...That's us here now", Mum softly whispered as if she was scared that if she talked any louder I would take another tantrum.

Back in Chicago when my parents first announced that we would be moving Alice and Emmet couldn't find it in them too argue with our parents, even though the both agreed that they didn't want to move away from home.

I on the other hand, could find the words.

I don't really remember the finer details of what was said. All I can recall was screaming at my father for making such an idiotic choice and then storming out the house. That was around six in the evening and I didn't arrive home until one in the morning.

When I got home Carlisle firmly stated that we were moving and there was no room for discussion. I was grounded for three days after my little show I put on and I haven't commented on moving since.

I looked at Esme one last time as if pleading with her to let us go home but she just sighed and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sighing, I slowly clambered my out of my Volvo to be met with my new house.

Even though it killed me to say it, the house was beautiful. (A/N picture the house in the film)

It was old fashioned yet modern. The house was built with wood that had a lovely soft brown shade mixed in with all different kinds of brown tones. One full side of the house was made with glass which added to the modernized effect. The balcony surrounding the home gave it a classy look but also added to the appeal of the two storied home.

I sighed and ran my hand through the mess of hair that was situated upon my head.

Finally, giving in, I walked into the house and mentally prepared myself for whatever this town was going to throw at me.

* * *

**So guys, Next chapter will be when they finally meet! Please read and review xox**


	3. Chapter 3: Catch Me Again

**Okay guys, I'm back again with a much longer chapter this time. I'm quiet happy with where this story is going and you have no idea how thankfull I am when people favourite or alert this story. I would love more reviews guys and again am so thankful for the people who have took time to offer me comments on how my story is going XD  
I want to give a shout out to xXalyssXx, InsaneGrizzlies, naley4ever2333, ., xoxobaybiexoxo, chels926 for all of the reviews use have posted. It's them that give me the motivation to write so keep reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**Love Sabz x**

_Catch me Again_

A shiver ran up my spine as a blast of cold air hit me. My arms automatically wrapped around myself in response to the shiver, rubbing my thinly covered arms furiously in an attempt to keep the vicious weather away from my body.

Because of Jaspers rush to get me away from the house this morning, I was now standing in the middle of a slowly emptying school parking lot without my jacket, waiting on Jazz. The thin blue sweater that I had randomly threw on this morning done nothing to protect me from the air that surrounded Forks.

It was at times like this that I wish Charlie would have allowed me to get my permit and let me take driving lessons.

It was on my sixteenth birthday that I decided that I wanted to drive. I hated always having to depend on Jasper for things like getting dropped off at work and the library. Even though he always tells me that he is happy to help, I still can't help but feel guilty.

When I had finally sucked up the courage to voice my thoughts on wanting to drive, Charlie simply laughed in my face and began his reasoning on why it was such a horrible idea. He said that it was not necessary for me to have the ability to drive when Jasper already has his licence. He reasoned that we should never be anywhere that isn't in a walking distance anyhow, as Forks is such a small town and that I didn't have any friends apart from Rose to go out with anyways.

I knew that I was never going to win this argument and even if I tried, I knew that undoubtedly someone would end up getting hurt, so I unwillingly backed down and agreed with whatever ridicules excuses Charlie came up with.

I knew the whole reason he didn't want me to drive was just because he didn't want to waste any of his precious money on things that weren't going to be beneficial to him. I mean it's not like he doesn't have enough money or anything like that. When my mum...died a few of years ago, it turned out she had a secrete bank account that even Charlie didn't know about. It had over two million dollars worth of money that was to go to us kids if something happened to Renee.

When she died, Charlie got control of the bank account due to the fact that both I and Jazz were under eighteen. And believe me when I say he has put the account to good use.

The day that Charlie got given the details for the bank account, he stuck the house up for sale and made us move to the richer part of Forks. He sold his Chevy truck and got himself an Audi a8 so he could drive in style. He had an interior designer come in and decorate the house for us and he even went as far to hire a personal shopper for both Jazz and I so we could look our part in the new home.

Jasper works at the local restaurant to earn his keep while I work at the local camping store owned by the Newton's. Charlie made it perfectly clear that it was his money no matter what others will say and that we have not to lay our hands on it.

Both we Swans have always known the pin for the bank account, but the only problem was that Charlie took the bank card everywhere he went. He always made sure he knew how much was going into the account and how much was coming out.

Once when Jasper had just started driving, he was really low on gas and didn't have money to get any. Because of this, Jazz somehow managed to get the bank card away from Charlie, took out thirty dollars and thought that he would be able to replace it before Charlie could find out. The next day before Jasper had a chance to go to the bank and replace the thirty bucks, Charlie got in his statement from the bank showing when and how much he had taken out in the last month.

Charlie may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them. He knew no matter how drunk he had gotten the night just past that he had not been to the bank at all the day before. Charlie called Jasper down to the basement which is where he takes us if he wants a word or anything as it is the room where the least sound can be heard from outside.

After him and Jaspers little meeting, Jazz had to stay off school for a full week. Our so called father called up the school and told them that Jasper had been playing with me in the woods out our back garden .The branch he was playing on apparently snapped and he fell off the tree hitting other branches along the way. Jasper ended up with a sprained ankle, a broken nose, black eye, a cracked rib and a swollen lip.

No matter how toned down the story seemed when you looked at his injuries, no one dared to question the chief of police.

Anyway, in order to save up for things like college and stuff, me and Jazz both have to work to earn our money. I help chip in for gas and stuff for the car since most of the time I'm in the car with him and he's taking me to school or work.

The only reason Jasper was allowed to get his licence was so that neither of us could ask for a ride off Charlie anywhere after that. Not that he said yes in the first place but still.

It also cut me out of the 'driving option picture'.

Charlie knew how close myself and Jasper were and he realised that Jazz would do anything for me. Seeing this he lets Jasper drive, gets him a car that should last him for a good number of years and then gets to use the excuse that I should not be able to drive due to the fact that Jasper is always more than willing to help.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry. I got held back in physics about this report I was...Bella?"

Hearing my name, I jumped and looked up only to be faced with incredibly guilty looking Jasper.

I must have spaced out somewhere during my flashback, as when I looked around the lot, there were no cars to be seen apart from Jaspers and a old white pickup truck owned by one of the seniors at the school.

Placing my gaze back on Jasper, I raised my eyebrows to indicate that I wanted to hear the explanation I thought I deserved.

"Bella, I've already said that I was sorry! And honestly I really am. As I said, Mr Grearson kept me behind 'cause he said that my physics report didn't have the right amount of information he was looking for and that's why I'm so late. Please forgive me Bella; I honestly didn't know he was going to keep me behind".

My eyes started to widen due to the fact that Jasper was now on the verge of hysteria.

A smile slowly started to make its way across my face as I watched Jaspers' breaths become slower.

"Jazz, it's cool honestly. You were only late by about ten minutes, no biggy", I stated with a smile on my face.

After Jasper had visibly relaxed, we both got in the car and started our usual route home.

The sleek black colouring of the car contrasted against the green wilderness that swallowed us as we drove down our tranquil street.

Charlie had bought Jazz a BMW Concept X6 as he wanted to make sure that the car would last Jasper for as long as possible.

Jasper loved his car like it was his own child. He had rules that everyone had to obey, for instance; nobody and I repeat nobody was allowed to put their shoes on his precious leather seats. I still remember the one time that I ever attempted it. It was the first and last time I would do it.

We were coming back from dinner; one of Charlie's co-workers insisted that Charlie should bring his whole family much to his dismay. Charlie made Jasper drive me home as I was getting tired. Sitting in Jazz's car I could feel my eyes slowly drifting shut. It had been a long day and as I said I was really tired, so I thought that I would go for a little nap in the car. So I closed my eyes and repositioned myself into a more comfortable position.

As soon as that happened I felt the car come to a sudden stop. I thought we had arrived home or something but when I opened my eyes to check, I became aware that we were pulled over on the main road flowing through Forks. Confused and worried, I looked over to Jasper to ask we had stopped but as soon as I seen what he was staring at, and instantly all my confusion flew out the window.

Jasper was making it a point to stare at my feet which I had tucked under myself in my attempt to get more comfortable. Once I had removed my feet from under me, he gave me a long hard glare which I attempted to send right back at him for acting so childish.

We sat on the main road for over half an hour as Jasper decided that I deserved a lecture on why I shouldn't have my feet up on his seats and heaven forbid that I have shoes on if I ever attempt it again. He said all this crap about how the leather would get scraped or get marked because of my actions. He totally flipped out and I honestly don't think I had ever seen Jazz get so stressed about something so ridiculous.

Never the less, I've never attempted it again due to the fact that 'Mr I'm-so-stressed-because-of-what-you-have-done 'kind of scares me a little.

"Bells, you can get out my car now. That's us home".

I could practically hear the smirk in Jaspers voice as he was talking to me. I wasn't even aware of the fact that my eyes had closed on the way home from school.

'_Man, I really needed to start paying more attention and stop getting carried away!' _I silently lectured myself.

I shifted my body so I was facing the driver's side. Jasper was already half way out the car and was looking at me expectedly. Confusion swept over me then I realised he wanted me out his 'baby' so we could go inside.

My cheeks burned a bright red at realising my actions. I silently cursed my blushing cheeks as I knew that if Jasper caught me blushing he would instantly start the jokes and his make Bella blush challenge.

My head automatically lowered so my deep chocolate hair would hide my burning cheeks as I attempted to clamber out of his car. It was situations like this that made me hate my pale ivory skin for making my blush so obvious and thank my dark wavy hair for acting as a wonderful cover.

Jasper luckily didn't notice the blush and locked the car without another word. He went straight into the house and up to his room.

Following Jaspers lead, I made my way up the long and narrow driveway but of course, the show just wasn't complete without the 'Bella the Dare devil' act, and I just had to fall over thin air and land with a loud thud against the drive way. My hands caught my fall just on time otherwise I would have ended up with one hell of a banged up face.

I lay there on the driveway for a moment, so I could get over my humiliation of being the world's clumsiest person alive. Sighing to myself, I pushed myself up and wiped of the excess dust and dirt that had gathered on my clothes and searched for any cuts or scrapes that might have occurred.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" I heard a musical voice shout over.

Looking up, I saw a small pixie like person practically dance her way over to me. One look at her was all it took just to see how pretty she was.

She was tiny, only about five foot maybe, and had a very petite figure. Her black hair was spiked in a very girly almost childlike way and stuck out in all different angles on her head adding to the pixie factor. She wore a deep V neck purple tunic and a pair of black three quarter length leggings with purple flats. You didn't need to see any labels to know that what she was wearing was designer.

As she got closer you could see the features of her face more clearly. She had deep green eyes that were one of the most vibrant eyes I had ever seen. She had very defined cheek bones that gave a sharp edge to her.

Looking back to her eyes I seen concern and worry shine through.

"I was really worried for a minute there. I just looked over and you were just lying there not moving and I was about to call someone for help but then you started to move and I didn't know what to do and..."

I watched in amazement as the pixie like girl continued her rant for what seemed like another minute without taking a single breath. I decided to stop her when she seemed like she was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Look, I'm fine, see. No harm done. And as bad as this sounds, I tripped over my own feet. I'm a bit of a klutz so yeah, I've had worse. I'm sure I'm going to be okay."

The mystery girl let out an over dramatic sigh of relief and wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead. Not even a second later she started jumping up and down with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well then, now that's taken care of I believe we are in the need for introductions. I'm Alice Cullen."

Alice stuck out her hand and although the jumping had come to a stop, she was still visibly bouncing on the balls of her feet. I couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Alice was.

I took her tiny hand in my own and gave it a small shake.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. I take it you're the new neighbours?" I asked with a small laugh.

Alice's eyes seemed to brighten at the fact that we were going to be neighbours and suddenly I felt happier than I had in a long time. She didn't seem to judge me on how average looking I was or the fact that I could barely walk across a flat surface. She was accepting me for...me.

"Bella, I just know that we are going to be great friends."

Again after that statement, her eyes and grin seemed to grow even more and this time, so did mine.

The prospect of having someone in this town who didn't judge me just because I was the quiet nerd who liked to go to the library or because I was the Chief of Polices daughter genuinely made me smile. Of course that could all change when Alice sees me at school, but a part of me somehow knows that she isn't like the other kids in the town.

Suddenly, Alice let out a high pitched squeal and grabbed my hand. I inwardly scoffed momentarily at the idea of Alice dragging me somewhere, but damn that girl's strong.

"Oh Bella! My mum and dad aren't in at the moment, but you just have to come and meet my brothers! You will love them I swear." Alice practically screamed as she was miraculously dragging me towards her home.

"Alice, believe me when I say I am not really the socializing type. It's a miracle that I am like this with you and I'd rather not push it today." I attempted to reason with her.

"Don't be absurd Bella. They will love you. I mean what's not to love? Trust me when I say that I'm a good judge of character and from the moment I saw you I knew you were not only pretty but that you were smart, kind, selfless..."

Alice was just being ridiculous now and trying to warm me up to the idea of meeting her siblings, so before she came up with anymore nonsense, I had to put a stop to her rant.

"Alice seriously? I mean I know you want me to meet your family but today's not really the best day. And please don't make up stuff to try and soften me. I know I'm not pretty, I'm actually incredibly selfish and I'm not the saint that you think I am going to be." I concluded.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and turned around too face me. Who knew someone so small could look so deadly.

"Isabella! Do not and I mean it when I say do not put yourself down like that. One thing I am not Bella is a liar. If I didn't think that you were pretty, I would choose to not say anything than tell you something which I would deem as untrue. And you have just proved your selfless point yourself. You are saying those things as an excuse to not see my brothers because I bet you feel like you will only burden them with your presence." Alice gave me a soft yet firm stare and took my hand.

"Bells, I've barely known you for five minutes and you have already somehow made your own little space in my life. As soon as I seen you Bella I knew that you were going to be like a sister to me." Alice let out a short laugh. "Let's just say I'm psychic. But in all seriousness, I truly do mean it when I say that you are a great girl and you shouldn't have to worry about whether my brothers will approve or not".

Never have I been so touched by anyone's words in my entire life.

The way that Alice said them was so heartfelt that I couldn't help but not believe her. Nobody has ever been that kind to me and I was honestly at a loss of words.

"So please will you come and let me at least introduce them to you. Please?" Alice whispered.

I looked at Alice and then she done something I would have never anticipated. She pouted!

Unable to say no to her heartbreaking face, I simply looked down and nodded my head in reply to her question.

I had hardly finished nodding when Alice decided to burst her emotional little bubble and let out a squeal of joy, while I just laughed at Alice's bipolar personality.

Thinking back to Alice's words, confusion suddenly flooded me as I quickly realised something.

"Alice, you called me Isabella. How did you know that was my name?"

My voice came out as barley a whisper due to the fact I had just been a tad on the emotional side.

Alice simply looked back and laughed at my question.

"Hunnie, you told me your name was Bella. I knew it was short for something else and what names other than Isabella can be shortened down to Bella? Besides, I told you I was Psychic didn't I?"

Alice was laughing by the end of it and soon enough I was laughing with her.

We arrived at the front door of the two story house and we both stopped to take a minute to admire it.

The old wood looked timeless on the house. The browns all melted together to create a warm and appealing looking home that anyone would be grateful to live in. The houses on this street were all old Victorian houses that were converted into modern day mansions. They were all beautiful in their own unique ways and I was very grateful to have had the chance to have lived in such a peaceful street.

My house was very much like the Cullen's new home apart from the fact that when we moved in Charlie had the glass walls removed as he said he wanted privacy. Other than that fact, both the homes had the same wood colours, the same classic yet stylish balcony that ran around the edge of the second floor and so on.

Then and there I made a promise to myself that I would break this bubble that I seemed to be living in and would make an effort to appreciate the things like this more often.

My epiphany was interrupted when Alice started screaming for her Brothers.

I hadn't even realised that we were in the house until Alice broke me out of my trance.

While I stood there waiting on the famous siblings, I took a moment to look around.

We were standing in the living room which was painted a pure white. Among the piles of moving boxes that were scattered around different areas of the spacious room, there was a long black leather couch situated in the middle of the room facing a magnificent fire place. The couch looked like it could hold at least five people and still nobody would feel squished or uncomfortable. There were two love seats, one at either side of the couch facing towards each other. In the middle of the room separating the seats was a long wooden coffee table that had a sheet of glass covering the top.

Even though the room was clearly nowhere near finished, you could tell that the home was going to be spectacular. Whoever picked out the furniture and whoever is decorating should be very pleased with what their accomplishment, which I'm nearly one hundred percent sure, will turn out brilliantly.

"Alice what the hell! I was sitting playing my wii when all of a sudden you storm in and start screaming for us! I thought there was a freakin fire or something!"

I physically jumped when the silence was interrupted by the loudest voice I have ever heard.

I looked to the stairs to try and find out who the voice belonged to when a boy came running down the stairs. My mouth actually dropped when I took in the appearance of the boy, I mean man... no I think I mean boy...I think.

He was massive. Massive was probably even an understatement but it will have to do. He looked like a body builder on steroids. His muscles obnoxiously flaunted themselves through the cream cashmere pull over he had on. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow so you could see his pale toned skin. Anyone who seen him would automatically be intimidated and would try to avoid any confrontation if possible.

All that flew out the window though as soon as I seen his face.

He was smiling broadly which made tiny dimples at the sides of his mouth appear giving off a boyish charm. His eyes were a soft brown which only held warmth and curiosity. He had a round teddy bear like face which made it even more absurd to think that I could have ever thought of this boy as intimidating.

My air supply was suddenly cut off, and I found myself being swung around in the air like a rag doll. I realised that Emmet was hugging me and due to our height difference he seemed to think it would just be easier to pick me up all the while cutting off any air that I might need.

"Hey Bellsy! I'm Alice's brother Emmet and your new neighbour. Good to meet you".

"Em...can't...breathe!" I finally managed to wheeze out but obviously Emmet didn't understand as Alice had to order Emmet to put me down which he did instantly while looking sheepishly at me. I couldn't help but smile at his kind nature.

After I caught my breath back I looked at Emmet and smiled warmly.

"Hey Emmet, it's good to meet you too." I replied genuinely.

Obviously pleased with my response Emmet smiled a toothy grin and offered me a tour of the house.

Emmet reminded me of Alice only male, for as soon as he asked me about the tour, he attempted to pout at me and started jumping up and down on the spot. I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness and I agreed to let him take me on the tour.

"Now ladies and...Ladies." Me and Alice both looked at each other and attempted to hold in our laughter. Emmet was taking this tour guide thing really serious and I was afraid that if I laughed I would burst his little bubble.

"Welcome to the Cullen household. As you can see you are currently situated in the heart of the home, the living room. You can see the couch over to your right hand side and the new coffee table centred in the middle of this open space. If you will please follow me we will head into the kitchen and dining room. And I will have to ask ladies that you do not touch anything."

Emmet had stopped and turned around to give us a stern but playful glare as he spoke the last part.

Alice mock saluted him and I couldn't do anything as I was silently shaking with laughter.

Emmet showed our little party both of the rooms and explained about the apparent history that they had been through. I couldn't tell you the last time that I had laughed so much.

Being around Emmet and Alice felt so natural, like I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. The only other time I felt this comfortable around anyone was around Jazz and Rose. I now couldn't wait for school to come as Alice and the rest of her siblings would be attending and they would finally get to meet my brother and sister.

We were now just leaving the kitchen about to head up to the second floor, when I suddenly walked into something.

I started to fall backwards when two arms suddenly wrapped themselves protectively around me. I opened my eyes and looked up to find the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring back at me.

In that moment I felt like the world had stopped and the only thing that I saw was him. His sharp cheek bones, his smooth flawless skin, the way his nose came to the perfect point, the rose pink colour of his lips, the bronze mess of hair that overtook the top of his head and most importantly his eyes.

Looking at them was like looking into a deep, never ending pool of green. It was like they were the door that when opened would lead you to the depths of his soul. His eyes betrayed his emotions and I felt like I could easily have gotten lost in them.

It was at that point that I noticed the way his eyes danced around the features on my face only to copy my action and stare into my eyes. It looked as if he was studying me as I was him but I shoved that ridiculous notion away faster than it came. There was no way this perfect specimen of a man would ever even take a second glance at a girl like me.

Our little bubble was suddenly popped when I heard someone clearing their throat.

Both of us slowly turned our heads towards the direction of noise, only breaking our gaze when we could no longer see each other.

In front of us were an amused looking Emmet and a knowing looking Alice. Right now I didn't care about what it was that she claimed to know. No, all I cared about was the fact that this green eyed beauty still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Edward, you caught her, she's safe. You can let her go now." Alice said in a patronizing tone of voice.

It suddenly dawned on me that I walked straight into this gr... Edward and he caught me before I fell.

I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks as I felt Edward pull me back up into a standing position. He let his perfectly toned arms drop to his side as soon as he was sure that I wasn't going to fall again and looked at me with a smile.

I looked down to try and attempt to hide my blush when I suddenly felt a long slim finger place itself under my chin and gently raise my head.

Edward was staring at me with a soft smile when he said;

"You shouldn't hide your face when you blush, it's a lovely colour on you. Besides there is nothing to even be embarrassed about".

A small smile slowly crawled across my face and he let his finger drop.

I couldn't help but miss the warmth that his arms had provided and couldn't help but fantasize to myself about him having his arms wrapped around me every day.

Alice quickly snapped me out of my day dream before I could get too carried and announced that we were going to sit in the living room so that everyone could get properly acquainted with each other.

Myself and Alice ended up occupying the couch while Edward and Emmet took a love seat each; Edward on my right and Emmet on my left.

We agreed that they would tell me about themselves and their family first and then they would find out about me.

In the short period of about half an hour, I felt like I had known this family for years. They told me about how Carlisle, their father, was a doctor and that Esme, their mother, used to be an interior designer but retired early so she could be a stay at home mum.

I found out that Emmet is the oldest out of the three and that Edward and Alice were twins although Edward stated about six times that he was the middle child and Alice was the youngest. They told me about their old house in Chicago and the school that they attended there. They went into detail about the always busy atmosphere of Chicago and what the people were like there.

By the time everyone had said everything they wanted, I truly felt like a part of this wonderful family.

I remembered my earlier accusations the Cullen's and I couldn't help but think how wrong I was. They were nothing like the other teenagers that occupied this dull town. I wanted to personally kiss Carlisle for making them move to Forks.

"Okay, Bella's turn now." Alice practically sang as she bounced excitedly on the couch.

I knew that this was going to be hard for me to open up to them, but I decided that I would just suck it up. They told me all about their lives so it was the least I could do in return.

"Um, okay then. Uh, ask away I suppose." You would have to have been deaf to miss the nervous tone that laced my words but Alice obviously decided to ignore it.

"Okay, tell us about your family."

"Uh, I live with my brother Jasper and my dad Charlie. Jasper is eighteen and is a senior at school, while I'm a year younger and just turned seventeen in September. My dad is Chief of Police here in Fork and Jasper works at this little Italian restaurant called la ringrazio which happens to be the only food joint in town. I myself work at the local sporting goods store owned by Mr and Mrs Newton. Um, that's about it really."

I knew Alice must have been feeling a little disappointed about the way I was going about answering her question. I sounded barley interested and I made sure to not delve into anything important due to the fact that I had only met these people an hour ago.

Edward's nervous and almost guilty voice made me suddenly cautious about what was going to be said next.

"Bella, I hope you don't think badly of me for asking this and honestly, you don't even need to answer, I'm just curious. You mentioned everyone in your family apart from your mother and I was just wondering..."

Edward trailed of as an attempt for me to finish his sentence.

I never did but I felt that this was something that they should know about. Okay maybe I will just tell them the basics of the story but still, I wasn't going to lie or anything.

I sucked in a deep breath and lowered my head.

"My mother died a few years back. So now it's just me, Jazz and Charlie."

It was a miracle that they heard me as my voice was barley louder than a whisper but I could tell that they had heard me loud and clear. I looked up to find the three of them looking at me with nothing but sympathy and sadness.

The topic of Renee's death was always a sore spot for me. Of course part of me missed Renee deeply but there was a bigger part of me that only held hatred towards her for the way she just left me and Jazz with Charlie when we needed her most. Renee took the coward's way out and for that, I would never forgive her. And to top it all off, jazz and myself have now had to depend purely upon ourselves and each other. Renee had been the one who raised us from day one, and it was on the day of her death that us Swan kids had to step up and abandon our childhood and take on the role of being mature and responsible.

I was going to end up a bit of an emotional wreck if I didn't get out of their house soon and back into the safety of my own room, where no one had to watch me wallow in my own pity. So I swiftly stood up and headed for the front door.

"Thank you for showing me your lovely home but I really must be going now. I uh... I have to get home for dinner now and I wouldn't want to impose anymore. Hopefully I'll see use guys around."

The cold air took me by surprise after I exited the warm house. I was only half way across their garden when I suddenly felt a smooth hand grab my left wrist and gently pull me back.

I turned around to find Edward staring at me in sadness.

"I can't really empathize with you but I can sympathize. I know that it must be hard losing a parent and I can see right through that little wall you're attempting to build. I know you have just met me and everything, but I want you to know that you can trust me. If you ever need anyone to talk to...we'll you know where I live."

Edward dropped his hand and gave me a warm crooked smile. The moment I saw it I felt like putty in his hand.

I didn't know how to respond to that heartfelt speech Edward just made, so I simply nodded mutely.

With another smile Edward walked backwards for a few steps then turned back around and made his way into his new home.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone like Edward would even bother to waste a breath on me never mind practically offer himself for counselling sessions with me.

The rest of the night went by in a flash after this afternoon's events and for the first time in my entire life, I feel asleep with a smile on my face as my mind flooded with thoughts about a certain green eyed neighbour.

* * *

**Yay! They've finally met :D . Remeber guys, read and review! Thanks Sabz :D x**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: First day and sparks

**Hello everyone :)! Okay, so for anyone who hasn't read the authors note here's why I'm so lame and didn't update for ages! Fanfiction wasn't working then my laptop broke :( I already had the chapter on my laptop so I didn't see the point in starting a new one on my mums lappy as I was told that it would be fixed soon which it was :) So now that my little apoligy is over I have a massive thank you to say to someone, it's for Edwardshunnie. This person left me such a kind review. I was really bumed out that day about my laptop and lots of other things so when I recieved the email that showed your review, it really brightened my day :D Please read REVIEW :D and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me...Twilight...Naaah :(**

**Sabz x**

**First Day and Already there are Sparks:**

* * *

The first thing I took into account the morning after meeting the Cullen's, was the smile that was still comfortably sitting upon my face. I also noted how it widened even more when I realised that waking up with a grin on my face was something that had never happened before this morning.

In my unusually bright mood, I gleefully jumped out of the queen sized bed and headed into the bathroom for my morning routine to take its course.

The warmth of the shower relaxed my stiff muscles while the scent of my strawberry shampoo flooded the room. My mind started to wander to the thought of having the Cullen's at school with me today.

I pictured myself showing them to their classes and then have the excuse of being late as you had to show the new kids around. I couldn't wait until lunch time came and I would actually have people consider sitting with me at lunch instead of avoiding the table like the dead plague.

My thoughts took a dramatic dip and I couldn't help but wonder if they would end up sitting with us at lunch as I am sure they would have had a long time before that to realise how much of an inconvenience I truly was. And if by some miracle, they did end up at our table, it would be the first time that anyone has ever sat with us Swan's apart from Rose. I highly doubted it due to the fact that the word of our freakiness would surely pass by their ears at some point. But then again, they already proved that they were different than other kids in this town yesterday when I met them, so I probably shouldn't be jumping to conclusions like that.

It was at that point that I finally remembered the two other people that had yet to be introduced to the infamous neighbours.

Rose and Jazz.

A loud laugh escaped my lips as I pictured Rosalie's expression when she finally gets a look or better yet, a glimpse, at Emmet.

Her whole life, she has always stated that her soul mate would be the one person who could and would compliment and equal everything that she is. In other words, her supposed soul mate would be Emmet judging by the way she describes her mystery man.

Rosalie is very strong emotionally and also when it comes down to it, she is physically strong too. It is very rare that you would ever catch Rose letting her emotions slip out of her control and when they do, she always manages to reign them back in before anyone can question. I knew Emmet would be perfect for her in this sense due to the fact that his playful yet protective nature would only be sure to bring out the best in Rose. I was almost positive that Emmet would be the person who would be able to show everyone else the fun yet loving side of Rose that she rarely shows to anyone besides me and Jazz.

And when it came down to looks, Rosalie was very specific on what features her true love would have to have.

Rose was all for muscles, so Emmet definitely ticked that box. She has always said that her dream man would have to be strong and "macho" looking, her words not mine. I called her shallow once for stating that she would only go for the muscular men, and she simply flipped me of and told me that muscles meant 'protection' so that didn't count.

Rose can be even more stubborn than me at times, but if Emmet wanted her to be his, all it would take is one flash of his smile. Rose was a sucker for guys with dimples, so as soon as Rose catches a glimpse of his childlike smile, she would be putty in his hands. That has always been her downfall, dimples. Any guy who has them also ends up with Rosalie's phone number, not that any of the guys would complain though and most of them don't even get a second date anyways.

Another epiphany came straight after my Rose and Em one but this time it revolved around calm Jazz and hyperactive Alice. They are complete opposites and yet are both so perfect for each other in more ways than I can count.

It was like two puzzle pieces. Apart they look good but you know there is something or in this case someone missing, but together it makes perfect sense and the two opposite parts combine to make a perfect picture. On one side of the picture we would have the small, loving, energetic, hyperactive, bubbly (not to mention vicious), pixie. On the other side we would see a tall, blonde, calm, quiet, sensitive yet tough, caring brother. Together they both just fit perfectly in line with the other.

With Jazz's soft and kind words, he would be able to control Alice's rollercoaster of emotions with his calm and loving presence all the while Alice would be sure to bring out Jasper's fun and carefree side every once in a while.

I laughed to myself as I stumbled out of the shower. I was playing matchmaker and they hadn't even been introduced yet. How pathetic of me.

Realising that I only had eight minutes left before Jasper would be leaving, I towel dried my hair and stuck it up in a lose bun. Since I was in such a rush, a few wet curls still clung to the side of my face but I was too busy trying to find some clothes that I could quickly change into to care.

Running into my room, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white skin tight tank top which clung to my nonexistent curves. I wasn't stupid enough to leave the house like that as I did understand that it was Forks that we stayed in, so without a second glance, I grabbed one of Jaspers old black jumpers and ran down the stairs.

I didn't trip once as I sprinted down the stairs which only added to my already bright mood and I found my pair of converses instantly which was a first as well.

I thought I would chance my luck as I ran out of the door and made my way over to the jeep. The house had been unusually quiet this morning which either meant that Charlie had left for work early or he was still lying unconscious outside an unknown bar. Either way I couldn't care less, I was just glad that I didn't have to go through the whole argument process that our mornings usually entailed.

Luckily I made it too the car in one piece and also with a minute to spare.

Letting out an exhausted sigh of relief, I hoisted myself up into the jeep and waited for Jasper to finish whatever it was that he was doing.

Five minutes later, the car door opened and tired and frustrated looking Jasper climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the car door shut.

Noticing the tense atmosphere I didn't know whether or not I should say something, but I decided that if Jasper wanted to talk about it he would.

As if he read my thoughts, Jazz shifted around in his seat and glared at me.

"You know Bella, this is your all your fault that I'm running late".

At first I wanted to laugh at the pout that Jasper was wearing, but it then occurred to me what he had actually said.

"What! How the hell was it my fault that you are late?"

Jasper looked exasperated and released a sigh of frustration. The sudden urge to lean over and smack that expression right off his face suddenly rushed through me. How dare he act like that when I had not a clue what he was rambling on about.

"Well were should I begin? Maybe I should start with the fact that when I woke up and went into the hallway, I tripped over the shoes that you were supposed to put away earlier and cut my arm on the wooden floorboards. Or maybe I should begin at the point where after I had cleaned the cut, I remembered how you had set all the clocks in my room back an hour last week and told me that you would change them back instantly after I slept in for work. I told you I hated pranks Bella. Anyways, Considering that I had been using my phone as an alarm it never really affected me until last night when my phone decided to run out of battery. But no, instead of being able to put it on charge, I remembered how you wanted to borrow my charger as Rose lost hers and you gave her yours. So in spite of everything, stupidly I think to myself 'Bella would have changed them back by now'. And did you?"

My eyes widened in realization and I looked down guiltily. If that was enough to confirm Jaspers suspicions, the colour of my cheeks were sure too.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot and I promise that I will somehow make it up to you for being so annoyingly forgetful".

Being the mature adult that Jasper is, he just rolled his eyes and murmured a 'whatever, like I care' under his breath while he started the car.

And of course I replied in an adult like manner by flipping him off and telling him exactly just where he should go.

The rest of the journey to school was spent in silence due to the fact that neither I nor Jasper felt any need to apologize for our childish behaviour. We both knew though that it was only a matter of time before one of us cracked and said sorry, but the only problem was that Jasper and I weren't ones for being the first to give in.

Jasper is stubborn like me which can usually be a positive thing apart from when we get into pathetic disagreements like this.

I lurched forward a bit when I felt the car suddenly break and looked up to find we were sitting in the far end of the parking lot at the school.

Without another word, I clambered my way out of the car and slammed the door shut.

I was still pretty pissed off at Jazz's behaviour this morning.

I think my mood reflected onto my actions as I stomped over to the main entrance only to find Rosalie sitting at one of the benches catching up with her weekly gossip magazine.

Hearing the rampage, Rose looked up from her magazine with an amused and knowing smirk across her face.

"The Jazzanitor annoying you again?"

Rosalie always took amusement in the arguments that regularly occurred between the Swan siblings. She knew they were never serious and that they were always over pointless things which just added to the humour of it apparently.

"I don't get it Rose. I said I was sorry and all he says is 'whatever, like I care'! I mean seriously!"

A low growl erupted from my mouth as soon as I had finished my exasperated statement.

"Did you seriously just growl Bells?"

Rose had obviously been holding in her laughter before that point for as soon as she heard the noise that came from me, she let out a boisterous laugh which then continued until she was in near hysterics.

Not liking the idea of being laughed at, I started to mutter incoherent things under my breath and made my way over to my first period class, English Lit.

Usually I would have been ecstatic to have the knowledge that I had that for my first period class, but usually I was on good terms with Jasper who just so happened to be in that class.

Dragging my feet slowly into the class, I plonked myself down in my seat and started doodling in my notes jotter to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. It's the ugly duckling!" The nasal voice pierced through my ears as I listened to the usual torment.

I took the risk of glancing towards the place where the noise came from, only to be met with a smug looking Lauren.

Wanting to see how she presented herself today, I took a quick glance over her.

Her bleach blonde hair was straightened and hanging down either side of her orange face. It was obvious that she hadn't had her hair done in a while as the dark roots were painfully showing themselves on the top of her scalp. She was wearing a bright pink tight tank top which hung way too low, along with a push up bra which attempted to flaunt the invisble cleavage that she claimed to have. To add to the cheap factor, she finished off the outfit with a black mini skirt which really should have been called a belt. To finish off the look, she attempted to pull off hot pink heels that she was stumbling around in.

"Jealous Swan?"

Disbelief crossed my face as I watched Lauren cockily flip her hair over her shoulder all the while a look of smugness sat across her face.

My eyes narrowed and I prepared myself for the argument that was sure to take place.

"Jealous? Are you serious? Why on earth would you think I would be envious of a fake wannabe Barbie who doesn't know how to even spell the word jealous?"

I smirked to myself as I watched Laurens face and posture falter. About two minutes later, Lauren finally thought of something to say but was interrupted by the teacher coming into the classroom.

"Miss Mallory. Every time I come into this classroom, I feel as if I constantly need to remind you of where your seat is. If you are having difficulties finding it then by all means talk to me and I can draw you up a map if you'd like. We don't want to keep having to interrupt Miss Swan for directions do we?"

By the end of Mr Haldane's little speech, Lauren was bright red while the rest of the class were in stitches including myself.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stormed over to her seat where she continued to sulk.

By the end of Laurens little performance, everyone in the class had sobered up and Mr Haldane had began to write today's lesson plan up on the board.

Like always, the class automatically started copying down what was being written until we heard the door of the classroom open and a soft musical voice interrupt the lesson.

"Um, excuse me but is this Mr Haldane's class?" As soon as I recognized the voice, my head shot up just to make sure that I wasn't imagining it.

A wide grin spread across my face as I saw tiny Alice, look over the teachers shoulder to give me a bright smile and exuberant wave.

Noticing our interaction, Mr Haldane allowed Alice to take the seat beside me as no one sat there and it would also hopefully make Alice feel more comfortable in a new school if she was sitting besides someone she knew.

I couldn't help but hold back a laugh at the last reason due to the fact that Alice was more than likely a hell of a lot more relaxed about attending a new school than I was about going to my old regular one.

Once Alice had all her equipment out and was finally ready, the teacher continued on with his writing. I was about to follow his lead when all of a sudden a felt something hit me on the side of my head.

Looking down, I noticed that Alice had thrown a scrunched up bit of paper at me.

I couldn't help but look at her just to make sure that she was still sane. I mean I figured Alice was a bit on the eccentric side, but I never imagined her to start acting like this when it was not even five minutes into her first class.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh and motioned me to open up the note.

I smirked at the irritated look she had across her face and slowly opened up the note only to come across the most elegant hand writing that I had ever seen.

_Hi Bells (: Guess what? _

Shaking my head, I started to write back to her.

**Hey Ali. What?**

I passed the note across to Alice and watched her quickly glance over what I had written. Instantly she began bouncing in her seat excitedly and started scribbling down a response.

I watched as she dreamily slid the paper over towards me again and my curiosity instantly sparked. Why the hell would Alice look like she was in a completely different mindset from everyone else in the room when the class had only just begun.

Opening the folded piece I started to read what she had hurriedly written down.

_I think I have found the man of my dreams Bella, right here in this classroom 3_

At first I thought it was maybe a joke, you know, Alice trying to be funny in a weird way or something. But as soon as I looked up from the torn bit of paper, I realised that Alice was completely and deadly serious.

Whoever had caught Alice's eye was extremely lucky. She was a beautiful girl any man would be lucky to call his and I knew that he must have been pretty special too to catch someone like Alice's eye.

Looking at Alice, you could tell that she was thinking about whoever he was. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked over to the opposite end of the classroom. Her whole posture was slouched and she didn't seem to care in the slightest that everybody was looking at her.

I didn't want to be rude and try and pry Alice to tell me who she had the crush on, but I couldn't help it when my eyes attempted to follow her line of gaze.

A slow smirk started to spread across my face as I realised that the person she was gazing at was none other than my darling of a brother Jasper.

I could see the rest of the day laid out before me now. We would both exit the classroom until Jasper would grab me by the arm and tell me how sorry he was and that he shouldn't have said the things he did. He will then go on to beg me to introduce him to Alice. At first I think I will play with him a little bit, but then I will accept his apology and introduce them to each other. They meet, fall in love, get married, have kids etc.

Okay so maybe I was getting a little carried away, but the first part of my revelation I could definitely see happening.

Even though I was annoyed at Jasper, I couldn't help but be happy for him and Alice. They were both perfect for each other and Jasper could definitely use someone besides me to confide in. I knew that he probably wouldn't open up to Alice as easily as she will to him, but give him time and I know he will come around.

The piercing bell interrupted my train of thoughts. I gathered up my books and equipment and headed out the classroom with Alice.

"What are you in now Alice?" The pixie and I both stopped dead in our tracks in the hallway as she searched for her timetable.

I felt a soft tap of my shoulder and instantly knew who it was.

"Um Bells, I..." I could tell Jasper was nervous about having to apologise in front of Alice, so I saved him the embarrassment by interrupting him.

"Jazz, its fine. I'm sorry too. I never meant what I said earlier. I really did mean it when I said that I would do anything to make it up to you for the whole prank thing".

Jasper softly smiled and gave me a warm hug.

"I can think of something that you can do to make me forgive you." I could hear the smile in Jaspers voice as he spoke and I instantly smiled back and turned around again to be faced with an awe struck Alice.

Taking a deep breath I started the introduction that the people either side of me had eagerly been anticipating.

"Alice, this is my brother Jasper. Jazz, this is Alice. She's our new neighbour."

Satisfied with my brief statements, I took a step back and watched the pair interact together for the first time.

Alice was obviously a tad flustered at the moment as her whole face was a soft pink colour as she watched Jasper stand closer to her.

"Hello Alice. Pleased to meet you."

Without another word, Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and placed a soft kiss of the back of it.

Not wanting to see anymore of giggling Alice or charming Jazz, I shook my head and walked away, ready for my second period class.

The rest of the day continued like first period. I would either be in a class with Jasper or Alice, and they would either sit and stare of into nothing or they would decide to fill me in on just how great the other one was.

I loved them both, but I also couldn't have been more grateful when the lunch time bell rang.

I sprinted out of the history classroom and made my way over to my table in record time.

I was one of the first in the lunch room, so to pass the time; I took out my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and started from where I left off.

As soon as I started, I couldn't stop. Everything around me just seemed to disappear as I read about the wonders of Heathcliff and Catherine.

It could have been seconds, minutes even when I suddenly someone's breath run across the back of my neck.

"So we meet again Isabella."

I knew that musical voice anywhere, and I instantly turned round and beamed.

"Edward!" I didn't even bother to try and disguise the sheer delight that I felt and by the looks of it, Edward was in the same position.

I felt my heart start to work double time as I watched Edward gracefully run his hands through the bronze heaven that sat upon his head and sit down in the seat right next to me.

I took this brief moment to admire the Greek god sitting next to me. I still couldn't understand why anyone out of his family would want to be seen with someone as plain as me.

I mean I know I wasn't horrible or anything, I was just so...plain in comparison to the Cullen's. Jasper fit in well with them as I knew Rose would too, but where would average little Isabella Swan fit into this picture.

"Bella, are you okay? You kinda look a bit out of it."

My eyes refocused as a blush suddenly lit up my cheeks. I hadn't even realised that I had zoned out.

Dropping my gaze, I mumbled a quick 'fine' to Edward in hopes that he would forget the whole thing. Instead, I felt that always welcome long finger place itself under my chin and slowly raise my heads to meet his warm gaze.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts too. Besides, you have a lovely blush and I don't appreciate you trying to hide it from me."

Edward looked at me with a soft smirk on his face. I knew that he was only saying that so that I would feel better but I couldn't find it in me to care. I smiled warmly back at him and I slowly started to feel the fire exit my cheeks.

Edwards green eyes penetrated mine for a moment. He looked like he was contemplating whether or not to say something. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything around me so I made sure that he knew that.

"Edward, I can tell you have something you want to say so just say it. You can tell me anything. This may be a bit forward and all but I feel as if I can trust you and I hope you feel the same way. I can understand if you don't but that's just how I feel a..."

After that I began to ramble but Edward made sure to put a stop to my rambling before I could begin to hyperventilate.

"Isabella, don't ever doubt that I don't trust you. I too felt that connection when we first met. I already count you as one of my best friends."

Even though I was smiley at Edward, I couldn't help the sharp pang that stabbed through my heart at the words 'friends'. I was delusional to actually think that Edward might even feel remotely interested in a girl like me.

I mentally scolded myself for sulking. I should be more than thankful that Edward even wanted to be my friend never mind best friend. Focusing only on the positive side of everything, I waited patiently for Edward to continue his question.

Or at least he would have continued if Emmet and Rose had not decided to make themselves present at that precise moment in time.

"What's up Bellarina!" Emmet plopped himself down into the chair on the opposite side of me and started throwing his lunch down his throat.

Trying not to let me irritancy show through, I simply smiled as a reply.

Looking back over at Edward, I watched him as he glared at Em and then gave me an apologetic look. I softly smiled back at him to let him know that it was okay.

Alice and Jasper joined us eventually and all the introductions were made. I noticed Rosalie stare hungrily at Emmet throughout the period of lunch. As soon as I caught her eye, I signalled to Emmet then raised one eyebrow amused and curious.

Rosalie simply grinned and shrugged letting me know that my suspicions were correct and that she didn't care.

We all had a blast in lunch and spent the whole time getting to know everyone better.

I couldn't believe the amount that myself, Jasper and Rose where opening up to the Cullen's. We have always all had trust issues when it came to people we weren't close with and the only person who truly knew me inside out was Jasper, and yet here I was practically sharing my life story with these people only after one day.

Of course, everything good has its downsides right.

Just when I thought that nothing could spoil my cheerful mood, Lauren and groupies appeared at the bottom of our table all with their hands on their waists obviously trying to appear intimidating.

"Cullen's right? You're the newbie's. Now, like since I am kind and I don't want to see anything bad happen to your social life on like your first day, I'm going to give use one of the most useful pieces of advice that I can like give use. The Swans and Rosalie, they have a bit of a reputation and if you ever want a social life, I would like recommend avoiding them like they were the black plague, okay. I mean, if use want to, use are always welcome to sit over with me and my friends."

By the end of her 'advice' Lauren was trying to flutter her eyelashes at Edward.

A pang of jealousy swept through me until I seen the repulsed expression that Edward was currently wearing just now.

"Um, Lauren right?" Emmet asked in a flirtatious tone of voice.

I couldn't believe it. Was Emmet seriously trying to flirt with Lauren?!

I looked over at Rose to find her gazing sadly down at the table.

Lauren hearing the tone of Emmet's voice, instantly pushed her boobs together and started batting her eye lashes at him. Instead of looking flirtatious, she looked like she had something stuck in her eye.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The husky voice that she attempted to seduce Em with sounded more like she had a smoker's cold.

Emmet smirked in a charming manner and leaned forward a bit in his seat.

"Want to know how I guessed that you were Lauren? I'll tell you. I was told that the Queen bitch of the school's name was Lauren, so when I seen you I kind of had a hunch who it would have been but I knew that my suspicions were confirmed when you started having a rant about my friends here. Now I don't know what the hell your problem is, maybe Daddy cancelled your credit card or something, but don't you ever try and take it out on my friends, understand?"

Rose's whole posture had completely changed after she heard Emmet's speech. If we had been in a more private setting, I was almost positive that I would have tears in my eyes. I could see the gleam coming from Jasper as well and I knew that he would claim it to be there for standing up for us girls, but I knew that he cared that Emmet included him.

Unlike the rest of us, Lauren was completed shocked and pissed. No one at the school ever says anything like that to Lauren. I mean sure, me, Rose and Jazz all have had our fair share of arguments with her but apart from us, everyone else bows down to kiss her feet.

Glaring at Emmet Lauren simply replied, "Well it's your funeral then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice sneered at Lauren. Behind Lauren's cocky facade, I could see that she was easily intimidated by the Cullen's. All her retorts and comments were all just a big cover up to make her seem inferior.

"Oh, you haven't been told? Well, it's been proven fact that anyone who hangs around the Swan's too long, starts to consider death."

I could feel my eyes watering up and I knew that I had to get out the cafeteria before anything else was said. The last comment was a low blow, even for Lauren.

I looked up to find everyone in a heated argument and I couldn't take any more of it.

Without another word I pushed my chair away from the table and ran out the lunchroom.

Tears were freely rolling down my face now and I couldn't find it in me to care. I ran and ran until I couldn't physically run anymore.

I felt like someone had kicked me and winded me. My breathing was ragged and it didn't help with the sobs that were heaving from me.

I collapsed to the ground and found myself sitting in front of the one place I swore I would never visit again.

* * *

**Please review guys, even if you just leave a smily face I will be ecstatic :D i love use all x**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Lane

**Hey everyone! Okay so update :D I found writing this chapter quiet hard at some points more than others, so forgive me if it's not my best. Got a couple of shout outs again guys... they are MrsJacobBlackaafxoxox, xoxobaybiexoxo ( April ;p), InsaneGrizzlies, Mrs. Edward B. Cullen, hottie 911, Miss F Cullen, Edwardshoney and Dark but so lovely. All of these reviews made my day and I am grateful for everyone one of them for taking time out of their busy schedules to leave me a review. THANKS :D  
IMPORTANT! Use will understand at the end of this chapter but for the next chapter, I am contemplating whether or not to write it in Jaspers POV or keep going with Bella's? Please leave me a review on what you would like to read and I will go with the majority. Also the more reviews the more confident and motivated I get about getting use all another chapter quickly so please read, review and enjoy :D **

**Sabz xox  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine... Wish it was but yeah :/  
**

**Memory Lane**

It could have been minutes; maybe even hours I sat, staring at the unmoving cold stone. The rain battered off of my bare body and uncovered hair but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I studied each engraving in the stone to make sure that this wasn't just some horrible dream that I was due to wake up from. I re-read every single letter a total of 263 times until I heard someone sit down beside me.

Not caring who it was, I continued to count the words until I would hopefully wake up and find that I didn't actually storm out of the lunch hall but had actually dozed off sometime during lunch or another period.

"Bella, you're going to catch your death out here. Take my jacket."

The love and emotion coming off of Jasper as he spoke to me was overwhelming. I couldn't help but scold myself for not being more appreciative of Jazz as he protectively wrapped his thick winter coat around me. He kept his arm around me after he finished covering me with the jacket and pulled me into his side.

Almost instinctively, I noticed how my body instantly relaxed and leaned into Jasper more than I already was. No matter what the situation or what had been said or done, Jazz always seemed to have that safe feel around him. He was good with emotions and how to manipulate people into feeling what he wants them to feel so I guess I just always felt safe around my brother.

For the next couple of minutes we both just sat there in silence, staring at the only thing left that stood proudly and represented the woman that mothered us in our younger years.

When Renee died, Charlie unwillingly agreed to bury her in Forks Cemetery. He was incredibly reluctant to bury her in the local graveyard as according to him, "the grief would be too unbearable".

Unbearable my ass.

The only reason Charlie wanted her burned or buried in a far off cemetery, was so that he could brush his hands of her as soon as possible. If she was burned for example, when it came to things like her birthday and their anniversary, he wouldn't need to go and lay down some flowers or anything like that. But now that she is buried not even ten minutes away from the house, he has no excuse to go and visit her grave and pay his respects to his now deceased wife.

Of course, that being the case, I think I can recall him only ever coming here twice. The first time was at her burial service and the second time was on her birthday and Grandma May, Renee's mum, came up for a surprise visit. She had insisted that Charlie accompany her down to Renee's grave to lay down some flowers and pay their respects. A couple months later, Grandma May died leaving Charlie off the hook.

The comfortable silence was finally interrupted when Jasper's soft voice penetrated my thoughts.

"You know, you scared the crap out of everyone Bell's. Apart from me obviously, it was only Rose who knew why you ran and even then Rose still doesn't even fully understand the whole story. Right this second, Edward's probably still grilling Rose for any information on why you ran but I'm almost positive that she won't breathe a word knowing that you will tell him when you're ready".

I sighed deeply as I registered everything he just told me. I knew that Jasper would want to be the one to tell Alice about our Mum's death and I was thankful that he was giving me the option to tell Edward but only when I was ready.

It was a hard topic for both of us Swan's to talk about. A couple of years ago, whilst I was visiting Renee's grave, I got really emotional about the whole ordeal and swore to myself on that day that I would push the past behind and not revisit it, hence not revisiting the gravestone.

As soon as Lauren made her last comment something inside of me just snapped and I instantly felt the need to go and make sure that this wasn't just some horrible nightmare that had been going on for too long. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case.

The whole day had taken its toll on me and I badly needed a change of scenery and just forget about everything that had been said.

Without another thought on it, I stood up and held out my hand for Jasper.

Smiling gratefully, he grasped my hand and hoisted himself up and started dragging me in the direction of his car.

"You know, you should be lucky I'm not making you walk. This is a onetime thing me letting you in my car with wet clothes. Don't think I won't make you walk next time because trust me I will." Jasper looked at me with a playful smirk plastered on his face letting me know that he wasn't being serious.

Relieved that there was a change of mood, I decided to stick to the playful banter all the while make Jasper squirm a little.

"Oh really? I know that you would never make me walk Jasper. Want to know how I know that? I'll tell you. Because if you did, I would run to Alice and start bitching and moaning about what a horrible brother you are making me walk when I'm all cold and wet."

My whole body started trembling with silent laughter as I watched Jazz's smirk vanish completely only to be replaced with a look of sheer horror.

"Bella...I, I was only kid...uh...kidding. You know that...right?"

I was able to hold in my laughter up till then but as soon as I heard Jasper start to stutter, I fell into a fit of hysterics.

Jasper glared at my attempt for humour, clearly un-amused.

"Jasper, you know I'm just fooling around. Believe me when I say that I'm happy for you. You deserve someone like Alice to bring you out of your emo days." I managed to say after I had finally caught my breath.

Jasper looked outraged at my little comment and decided to interrupt me before I could say anything else.

"Emo! What do you mean emo! Are you kidding me? I have never been emo in my life. Honestly, I know I may be quiet sometimes and sure I'm not the perkiest of guys but..."

"Jazz, I'm kidding!" I said putting an end to Jaspers rambling.

I took another deep breath and decided to finish what I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me.

"As I was saying, I'm happy for you. I can tell that use are perfect for each other and I'm just glad that you will have someone there you can talk to apart from Rose and me."

As soon as I had finished, I saw how Jasper had the softest smile on his face and for the first time in my entire life, I noticed that he had a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Damn you must like this girl a lot if the mere topic of conversation can make you blush. Seriously dude, you've went gay on me. I don't think Alice is going to be too impressed when she finds out the boy she has been crushing on like's guys."

The warmth of the car swallowed us whole as we both sat giggling with each other, both completely at ease.

"Shut up." With another playful glare, Jasper finally put the car into drive and took off in the direction of our home.

Jasper obviously caught the confused expression that was currently situated upon my face and decided that a short explanation was in order.

"Rose said that she would cover for us at school and that we should just head home. Don't worry Isabella."

If Rose had been beside me at that point I most likely would have kissed her, no joke. I don't think I would have been able to handle going back only to face the many questions that were sure to arise from my sudden departure earlier on today. I was more than ready to take the rest of the day off and just relax in the comfort of my own home.

Suddenly a thought hit me faster than I would have liked. What about Charlie? If he was home and he found me and Jasper taking a half day something bad was bound to arise. Or what if he had been called about both of his children's sudden disappearances, most probably Jasper will end up taking whatever blame and I don't even want to imagine what will happen after that.

I must have unknowingly voiced my thoughts as Jasper kept muttering that he would never let anything happen to me. The more he kept repeating his reply, the more it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than anything.

After what seemed like hours but was actually only mere minutes, we pulled up to the drive of our three story shelter.

My whole body was flooded with dread and fear when my eyes settled onto the police cursor that was currently situating itself in our driveway.

Acting on instinct, Jasper shoved the keys back into their slot and ignited the car's engine obviously in an attempt to drive away before Charlie could see us. Luck was obviously against us today for as soon as the car roared to life again, the one man we were attempting to avoid at all costs appeared on the front porch.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me very carefully and do exactly what I am telling you, understand?" Jasper was barley talking above a whisper as if any louder would somehow alert more people of our presence.

I slowly nodded my head in to inform Jazz that I understood what he was asking me to do.

Satisfied with my response, he continued on with his instructions.

"My windows are tinted, so right now all Charlie will be able to make out is my outline through the window. After I have finished talking I want you to keep low but climb into the back of the jeep. I'm then going to get out of the car and lock the doors. Bella, I promise I will come back for you later but for the moment, you will need to stay incredibly still and make sure that your shadow can never be seen through the window, okay? I'm going to tell Charlie that you are still at school and that it was me who left and I will come back out and get you later I swear Bell's but for the next while you need to just camp out in here."

Throughout the duration of his demands, Jasper never once looked at me. I knew it was so Charlie wouldn't see him talking to anyone but it still made me uneasy.

I knew that this was an argument I would never win. Over the years I have tried and tried to reason with Jasper about the whole 'who's to take the blame' thing but in the end no matter what has been said or done, Jazz always takes the lime light.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and not wanting to show Jasper just how vulnerable I felt at that moment, I silently crawled into the back of the jeep and waited for the sound of Jasper clambering out of the car and locking the doors.

As I lay on the floor of the jeep, I could feel the hot tears running fast down my cheeks for the second time today.

I clasped my hands together and squeezed my eyes tight shut as I began my routine of praying for my loved one.

"Dear Lord, please, please, let him be okay."

* * *

**Remember guys, please review :) Even a smiley face will make my day :D Or a sad one if you didn't like the chapter of course ;P Oh and remeber, lemme know if use are wanting a Jasper POV for the next chapter or if I should just keep going with my Bella POV's x**


	6. Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss

**Been a while I know I know, so I am not going to bore use with a big long authors note, just know that I am sooooooo sorry and hopefully updates will be quicker :)**

**REVIEW :D Please help me get atleast 15 reviews for this chapter , even a smily face Like this - :)/ :( , will be welcomed with open arms. ENJOY :D**

* * *

Ignorance is bliss

The sound of rain clattering against the jeep echoed throughout the unwelcomed silence that filled the claustrophobic space that surrounded me. Although the tears were still rolling freely down my blotched face, the sobbing had stopped a few hours ago.

I could feel my eyes getting heavier by the minute due to the amount of tears that they were producing. No matter how much I silently believed that Jasper would be okay, the tears would contradict my thoughts and continue flowing out from my swollen eyes, acting as a reminder that what I believed and what I knew weren't necessarily the same thing.

A gasp of air suddenly erupted from my chapped lips. Throughout the period of my silent cries, I had forgotten countless times to remind myself to breathe through my thoughts of hope and dread. I made sure of it that I made a mental note to regularly breathe if I was going to continue distracting myself.

The light that had previously shined, however dimly, into the car had now vanished completely due to the tinted windows, so I assumed that a considerable amount of time had passed by since Jasper had left me lying on the floor of his car, worrying endlessly for his wellbeing.

The whole duration of the wait for Jasper coming back for me was spent by convincing myself how Jazz was going to be okay and how he would come out for me shortly and not have any serious or permanent damage. I'm sure repeating that statement to anyone else would have been comforting and believable, but unfortunately it didn't have the same desired effect on me.

No, instead I kept on receiving mental images of a bruised and broken Jasper, lying lifelessly across the cold unwelcoming basement floor. I could practically smell the blood that would surround him, slowly flowing out of his many cuts and wounds that covered his unmoving body.

Suddenly all colour left my face as a dreaded thoughts started coming toward me, overpowering all other dreads and unthinkable images.

When would it be my turn?

Would I be the next victim of Charlie's daily beatings?

Would I be the person in someone else's disturbing images, lying cold and unmoving, sprawled across the basement floor?

Would it be Jazz who would have to suffer like I am just now, thinking of his only sibling laying helplessly all the while someone kicks and beats all hope out of her?

I refused to dwell on the prospect of my well being anymore, and focused my thoughts on how I could get into the house without my presence being noticed. I knew it was stupid of me to attempt to sneak into the house after Jasper gave me clear instructions to stay put in the car, but at this point in time I couldn't find it in me to care.

For all I knew, Jasper was lying unconscious and I wouldn't have the slightest of clues because I was stuck in his stupid, locked jeep. I was mentally too tired to think of anymore situations that Jasper could have landed himself in, and I refused to sit here for the rest of the night and let the worry that was eating away at me control me completely.

No, I would get out of this car one way or another and I would make it my personal mission to make sure Jasper is nursed back to perfect condition; even if it was the last thing I done I was determined to do it.

For once it appeared to be that luck was on my side, as I heard the front door open. I slowly levered myself upwards so I could catch a glimpse of whoever was coming out of the house. To my utter dismay, it was Charlie who was staggering out of the door, displaying his blatant state of drunkenness.

I silently watched as he made his way over towards his police cruiser, which he uses if he wants to make a quick getaway from the house, and listened to the thunderous roars that erupted from the tyres as he swerved out of the driveway and out of sight.

Without another thought on the situation, I quickly gathered myself into the front seat and started fiddling mindlessly around all the different buttons and switched until I finally found the one that successfully unlocked the driver and passenger doors to the jeep. Without a moment's hesitation, I had forcefully shoved open the door and leapt out of the jeep and began sprinting towards the house.

Obviously my luck had not ran out from that morning as I found that I had successfully managed to manoeuvre myself over and into the house without falling over thin air. Despite the awful situation that had currently just taken place, I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of my accomplishments. I quickly shook out any selfish thoughts that were starting to indulge me and focused once again on the whole reason that I practically dived out the jeep for.

I suddenly froze, not knowing what to do next. I had never been put in this kind of situation before now, so I was clueless on how to proceed. All of Charlie's beatings were never that brutal when I was around, probably Charlie thinking that it's for my benefit that I don't see a bruised and bloody Jasper. Honestly, the man was so naive to believe that I truly didn't know the kind of things that he done to Jazz, the sick bastard that he is.

So for the first time in my life, I was going to have to see firsthand a broken Jazz.

It was funny to every consider Jasper as a 'broken man' due to him always being so calm and collected. Around me and others, he always seemed to be in control of not only himself but also the situation. He was talented in the way that he could manipulate others around him to make them feel how he wanted them to. Renee always used to joke around with him at times like that and call him her little empath.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of contemplating my next step, I sucked in a deep calming breath and prepared myself mentally for what I was most likely about to witness.

I knew I had to go down and get Jasper, no matter how much it would hurt me. He had been there for me so many times and had always been the one to look after me and care for me. Well not today. No, I was going to suck in every bit of courage I could muster up at a time like this and go and take care of my big brother like he had every time he took care of me.

I braced myself as I pushed open the rough wooden door that led down to the basement. I repressed the shudder that threatened to erupt as I quickly forced myself down the cold, hard stairs.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to the bottom and no matter how prepared I originally thought I was, nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw.

There, lying in the middle of the floor was Jasper. Not only was he lying unconscious surrounded in a small pool of blood, no, his whole body was shaking almost as if he was having a seizure. The twitches lead to him coughing up blood, adding more redness to the horrifying pool of blood that already surrounded him.

His body was twisted in an uncomfortable position and by the looks of it, his arms was most definitely broken. I couldn't even bring myself to think of what on earth Charlie did to him to get him in such a state.

I ran over to my broken brother and gently pushed his golden curls away from his heavy eyes only to be faced with an inch long cut that looked deeper than normal cuts I had seen him with.

"Jazz, Jasper, I need you to wake up for me." I started to beg as I felt the dread that had been previously lying at the bottom of my stomach start to make its way around me, slowly kicking out any other positive emotions. Panic became a more dominant feeling as Jasper hardly even twitched for me when I called and shook him awake.

I hated the feeling of helplessness that came with the situation. I didn't know what to do to bring Jazz back into consciousness considering I had never been in this type of situation before. I immediately regretted never preparing myself for this type of thing. I felt guilty knowing that the most help I am just now is trying to lull Jazz awake and I can't even do that, even though I have known what Charlie is capable of for years.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head that just couldn't be ignored.

The fact that I hadn't considered that the new neighbours help, who I happened to be friendly with and had a father for a doctor, irritated me to no end. I could think of a cover story on my way over there, but I knew that I just had to get Jasper seen to as quickly as possible.

Without hesitation, I quickly shot of from my protective position and bolted towards the Cullen household. I prayed to god that Dr. Cullen would have today off and be available to see to Jaspers severe injuries or else I don't know what I would do.

It only took me a few seconds with the speed that I was running at the reach the house next door. I furiously banged against the porch door as the rain battered heavily around me. I was drenched from head to two in the infamous Forks rain, but for once in my life I honestly couldn't care less.

God had obviously heard my prayers, as the man I presumed to be Dr. Cullen stood in front of me in all his glory. It was a bit weird to think of a man more than twice my age as godly, but no other words could describe him.

His soft golden hair was gently combed backwards, showing the few grey hairs neatly retreating from his hair line. His bright green eyes showed nothing but warmth and kindness as he looked out at the mess of a girl, otherwise known as Bella, standing in his porch. I couldn't believe that here I was standing next to this picture perfect man while I was covered in head to toe in rain water, most likely with swollen red eyes from the amount of crying that I had endured today. He had a lean yet muscular figure which reminded me of both the Cullen boys.

"Can I help you miss?" The soft and gentle voice broke me out of my ogling and reminded me of the situation at hand. I could feel the heat slowly rise into my cheeks at the prospect of knowing that I was caught checking out my friends father.

Pushing that to the back of my mind, I prepared myself for the begging that I was about to throw out for Jazz.

"Please, please, please tell me that you're Doctor. Cullen?"

Dr. Cullen's eyes suddenly changed from warm to concern in a matter of seconds, obviously switching himself into the presumed doctor mode. I watched as he quickly scanned over me, most likely checking for injuries before a look of confusion crossed his face realising that I was perfectly fine.

"Um, yes. What's the problem Miss...?" He trailed off.

I quickly answered that my name was Bella and froze when I realised I would have to come up with a cover story as to why Jasper was so severely injured.

I started rambling out the first sensible but believable story that popped into my head.

"It's my brother, not me. Jasper Cullen sir. He uh, he fell down the stairs to the basement. I needed to get something down their but Jasper being the gentlemen that he is insisted that he should go and get it. I refused and we ended up both racing towards the stairs. He bet...Bet me and... And he tripped, on the first, step."

By the end of my hopefully convincing story, I was hyperventilating as images of a bleeding, broken Jasper came flooding back to me. For all I knew, me talking away to Dr. Cullen and ogling him at the beginning of our meet, has left Jazz in a weaker condition. Knowing this, I quickly snapped myself out of my cationic state and pushed Dr. Cullen towards my house.

"Please, hurry. Just go through the doors and it's the first door you will come across, it's open anyway so you can't miss it. Please, just get to him now"

"What about you, don't you want to come and check up on how he is doing Bella?" Dr. Cullen softly yet hurriedly asked me as he backed away from the house slowly.

A slowly shook my head as my face contorted into a grimace.

"No, No I can't go back and see him like that. Once you've checked him and he's cleaned up, come and find me. I won't be far, I promise."

Dr. Cullen quickly nodded and ran off into my home to help Jazz. If he was anything like what the Cullen children made him out to be, Jasper would be deemed as fine and would make a miraculous recovery with the help from their father of course.

I stood motionless on the porch not knowing what I should do, or where I should go now that everything had been taken care of.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I spun round in shock after hearing the all too familiar voice, only to find Edward standing in the archway in all his glory.

Not knowing what to say, I simply shrugged my shoulders and muttered a few incoherent words under my breath.

"Bells come inside. You're going to freeze to your death out here." With that, Edward grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside towards his marvellous living room.

I ignored the sharp bolt of electricity that shot through my body at the contact that I was receiving, and continued letting Edward pull me onto the leather couch.

As we sat, the silence floated around the room apart from the sound of the heavy rain hitting against the windows. Finally, after who knows how long, Edward decided to break the chain of silence by interrogating me.

"Look Bella, I understand that something has happened and I know that you probably won't want to talk about it, but still. I just want you to remember what I said to you the first night we arrived. You can trust me and talk to me about anything that's bothering you or is hurting you."

Looking into his eyes, all I could see was sincerity and kindness. This just made it all the worse knowing that I was going to have to lie to the one person who has been nothing but kind and honest with me. But I knew that it would have to be done in order to protect not my family but to protect Edward from the dangers of Charlie.

Besides, if he or any of the other Cullen's found out for that matter, Jazz and myself would become the pity party friends who are the poor charity cases that live next door. Also, Charlie being the Chief of police here in Forks has quiet the respect from the towns folk, and who is going to believe the bitter children and their friends when they accuse the local 'hero' of being an abusive monster huh?

So in order to protect Edward from dangers that he couldn't even imagine, I knew I had to stick with the story I told Dr. Cullen no matter how much I didn't like it.

I sucked in a shaky breath and began retelling the cover story for a second time in the matter of minutes.

"Um, basically Jasper has fallen down the stairs and took quiet the spill. He, uh, he has most likely got quite a few broken bones due to the fall and there was quite a lot of blood when I first saw him. I ran over and got your dad as I remembered you telling me about him being a successful doctor."

Edward looked at me sympathetically with those bright green eyes of his and gently pulled my in for a one armed hug.

"Carlisle is a great doctor Bells, so don't worry about your brother being in the hands of some stranger or whatever. But there is something I don't get. By the sounds of it, Jasper sounds like he's in quite a bad condition, so why did you take the risk of seeing whether my dad was home or not? Why didn't you just call for an ambulance or even your dad considering he is Chief of police so I'm sure that he would have known what to do?"

The more suspicious Edward grew, the more tense I grew which more than likely made him all the more suspicious. I tried to ease some of my tenseness and started to answer his questions in the best possible way that I could think of off the top of my head.

"Cha...My dad is working till really late tonight and I guess I just didn't want to bother him with something that could be checked by the person living not even fifteen feet away. And I don't trust hospitals either. They aren't as confidential as some would hope especially if they deem someone as a person with a lot of respect and trust from others."

I grumbled the last part under my breath which I instantly regretted. Edward with his super hearing picked up on every word unfortunately and pulled away from me slightly. He stared at me curiously as if in an attempt to find the explanation to what I was saying writing across me or something.

"What do you mean they aren't as confidential as you would hope?"

My eyes scrunched together in an attempt to wake me up from this horrible nightmare that it seemed that I was living. They slowly opened revelling that the nightmare was none other that my crappy old life and that I was still being interrogated by the one person I really hoped would remain clueless.

"I didn't mean anything by it Edward; I was just making a point okay?" I said tiredly as a rush of sleepiness suddenly indulged me.

I was so tempted to close my eyes and just rest for a while and pretend that everything was okay, but sadly, Edward had to burst my bubble of haze again by asking me more questions.

"Bella, I can tell you meant something by it. Why won't you tell me? Has it got something to do with Charlie, I mean when you were talking about respect and stuff?"

Edward was getting closer than I would have hoped to finding out the real answer to all these questions and the worry was starting to get to me.

Knowing that I couldn't show worry, I knew I had to blow off these questions one way or another. Again, I just went with my instincts and rambled of the first things that came to mind.

"No, why would you even assume that Edward? I mean God, give it a break already and stop acting so damn paranoid, jeez."

Knowing that he was about to come back with something that was most likely going to make me lose trail of my words, I pushed his arm off of me and stormed out of the room.

Obviously I wasn't quick enough as I heard Edward's melodic voice shout through the house.

"Bella, I only want to help you!"

I froze in my tacks as soon as I heard what he said.

Did he not realize that I couldn't be helped?

I let out a long, deep sigh and shouted back the only sentence that I could currently think of in that moment.

"Well you can't Edward, you just can't."

With that, I walked back out into the still heavy rain and just kept walking, all the while thinking about Edward's curiosity towards my well being.

I was so unbelievably flattered that someone that kind and caring had been brought into my life and also devastated by the fact that I couldn't fully embrace him. To have someone like Edward seem to care for you so deeply brings out feelings in me that I didn't even know that I had. And his wonder about my life about good and bad is a blessing but is also a curse.

I just wished that Edward would soon stop inquiring about things and realise that ignorance is always bliss.

* * *

**Enjoy it?**

**Hate it ? **

**Think it was pretty average?**

**Review and let me know what you thought and if you have any idea's or help would be well appreciated :) i love use all xxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Romeo Takes Over

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, wish I did but I don't so yeah... **REVIEW :D**

**Okay guys, thought that since I hadn't updated in forever I would be extra kinda and give you an update for the the second day in a row :D**

**This is the first full Edward point of view chapter guys so make sure to TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**

**READ, REVIEW,ENJOY !!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Romeo Takes Over

**EPOV : D**

I silently watched Bella brake into a power walk as she attempted to get as far away from my questions as humanly possible.

Watching the rain hit of her retreating back, it made me actually ponder upon the idea of her thinking of me that stupid to believe the 'he fell down the stairs story'. For anyone else who didn't study her the way I have, god I sound like a stalker, they wouldn't have noticed the subtle things in Bella that happen when she is tense or is trying to lie about something.

For example, I am more than positive Carlisle wouldn't have noticed the way her eyes subtly drifted towards the left as she began her story of the race that apparently occurred between the Swan children. And he wouldn't have seen the way her hands tightly clenched together in white knuckled fist clenches when she started talking about the way he insisted to get whatever she needed from the basement.

But at first, they were all just hunches and I just presumed that she was hurt and pained by talking about the accident.

It wasn't until till she got all tense and nervous when I questioned her about not taking Jasper to the hospital that my suspicions were conformed. You would have to be completely brainless to not notice that something was up when she even started getting snappy and defensive as her rants went on.

It hurt to know that Bella didn't trust me enough with the real reason behind Jasper's accident. Seeing her hurt that deeply by something my heart practically shatter. When she knocked on the door, her muddy brown hair clinging to the sides of her face, I instantly just wanted to pull her into my arms and never let her go.

I decided to stay out of sight and just let my dad deal with the situation, even though all I really wanted to do was run over there and make it my mission to never let any harm's way come to her are let anyone make her that distraught. It was then she graced my ears with the story of how Jasper tragically fell down the stairs. Hearing her sob like that all the while attempting to explain the situation to Carlisle was heartbreaking.

The whole scenario was like a slap to the face, at realizing just how close Bella was to her brother Jasper. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am incredibly close to all my family but Jasper and Bella's relationship was on a completely different league of closeness than what I thought possible.

You only need to mention Jasper's name and you would be blind to miss the amount of love and respect that Bella has for her brother. Considering all they have been through, what with their mother's death and things; it is not surprising that they have that close connection. The look in Jasper's eyes when anyone ever mentions Bella, or Bella is around, shows his love and warmth that he holds for his baby sister. One look at him and you know that he would happily jump in front of a moving bus if it could mean that Bella would be safe and happy in some way or another.

But it's not just Jasper and Bella that have that connection. Rosalie is just as close to the Swan's as if they were her own flesh and blood. They are brother and sisters in every way possible bar blood most likely. If it wasn't for the fact that I was told about Rose being best friends with the Swan siblings, I would have automatically assumed that she was the third sibling. Not only is Rosalie the spitting image of Jasper, probably more so than Bella, it is the fact that she holds the same kindness and love in her eyes and expressions towards Bella and Jazz, that I see in the two family members. The way she looks at Bella reminds me of the way Emmet looks at his baby sister or the way a mother lioness would look at her baby cub. She always looks loving and yet she always looks prepared to attack anyone that gets too close to Bella for her liking.

She is on defensive big sister mode basically.

And the way she looks at Jasper reminds me of the way I sometimes see Alice look towards Emmet or even myself.

It shows that she looks up to Jasper the way a little sister would look up to the big brother that she could depend on and trust no matter what the situation. Even though I know that Rosalie is more than capable of handling situations and standing her own ground, her eyes show that she still likes knowing that she can be dependent on a male family figure in her life. After hearing about Rose's family not really being a major part of her life, it kind of explains why she looks up to Jasper so much. He is the only male role model that she has really had in her life so she clings on to that even though she may not show it.

A sudden burst of lightening broke me out of my daydream and I instantly started to worry for my Bella's safety of being out in the storm.

Wait, MY Bella? Where the hell did that come from Cullen?

She was not mine in any sense, no matter how much it hurt me to admit. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like Bella, but it just so happened that I wasn't that guy.

A frown tugged at my lips as I felt a sharp bolt hit my heart like a ton of wrecking balls.

I couldn't understand how one girl that I have only known for such a short amount of time could bring feelings like this out in me. Never in my life have I been one for emotions and stuff, but all of a sudden, this new girl appears and I start acting all Romeo on her. Oh God, what's wrong with me seriously?

Another sound of thunder echoed throughout the empty hall as a flash of lightening lit up the darkened skies.

I prayed to god that Bella was safe indoors somewhere instead of being out in the freezing rain risking her life. Bella seemed to be a danger magnet so that one in a million chance of being hit by lightening seemed quiet the more probable in her case.

It also frustrated me to no end that I didn't know where she was. For all I knew she was out in the middle of a forest, unconscious or unaware of the dangerous storm that was brewing overhead.

Just thinking of Bella brought a smile to my face.

The way her long, brown hair fell down past her shoulders to the middle of her back. The soft curls as the sit perfectly, hardly moving an inch in this god forsaken weather ridden town. The way she softly chews her lip if she gets nervous or uncomfortable in a situation. How her cheeks light up in a radiant pink glow every time the slightest of comments or in her case, her falls, happen.

But the thing that always manages to capture my full attention is the deep pools of brown that light up her whole face. The chocolate eyes that always seem so insightful, so attentive whenever anybody makes a comment or during a conversation of sorts. As corny as this might sound, they are like windows for anybody to have a look into her emotions. Her eyes are what give away how she feels at any given point. The vibrant warm eyes indicate how she feels comfortable or particularly happy were as her dull and less bright days are when you know that something is wrong and she isn't feeling her usually warm self.

Knowing that if I didn't find out where Bella was, I was most likely going to drive myself into early insanity, I grabbed my coat and made my way for the door before I was rudely stopped by my so called father coming through the door.

"Don't even think about it Edward Anthony. That's one hell of a storm out there and there is no way that I'm letting you step foot out in that. Now, put back the coat and come and let me beat you at a game of pool."

I looked at my dad incredulously and silently questioned his sanity at how he could turn a small lecture into a demand to verse me at our past time indoor game.

"Dad, are you serious?! Bella is..." I would have continued if Dad hadn't decided to interrupt me...Again.

"Bella is back at home watching over Jasper. I was in the living room with young Mr. Swan and he luckily happened to see Bella storm passed the house and down the street. Telling me of Ms. Swan's whereabouts, I quickly ran outside and pulled Bella back into the comfort of her own home where I proceeded to fill her in on how her brother was doing and the type of care that he was going to require over the next couple of days. Now what about that game of pool, huh?"

It was starting to bug me a bit at how Carlisle was not taking this situation as seriously as he should have been. Didn't he understand that I had to find out if Bella and Jasper were okay?

Deciding on the safest question, I asked my dad how Jasper was when he finally saw him.

Dad shuffled his feet a little as a sombre expression quickly grew upon his face. With a long deep sigh, he finally started to explain to me about Jazz.

"Look Edward, I still want to respect doctor patient confidentiality you know? But I understand that Jasper is your friend so I suppose giving you a briefing on how he is shouldn't be of any harm. Basically, Jasper was in one of the worst conditions I have a seen a boy that age be in, in a long, long time. He had lost quiet a lot of blood, nothing to serious though. He also has a minor concussion and a broken arm. He has pulled more than a few muscles in his leg and has suffered a sprained ankle alongside needing six stitches in his right arm."

"So, what? Is he in the hospital now?!" I couldn't help but keep the incredulous tone out of my voice.

It was unbelievable to think that someone could suffer that amount of injuries and be perfectly normal in the comfort of their own home afterwards.

"Look Edward. I'd rather not get into it all just now but the answer to your question is no. No Jasper is not in the hospital just now. Actually, right at this second he is probably being kept awake by a desperate Bella who is trying to lull him from sleep due to his concussion."

Carlisle's grave yet firm voice told me to drop the subject that I shouldn't have my say in the matter and just to leave it, but I just couldn't accept the fact that my own father had seen a boy in such a bad condition and didn't take him to the hospital.

"What do you mean Jasper is not in the hospital?! Are you serious! You have just gone on and on about the state he was in and his injuries and yet..."

"Edward! That is enough, okay. Jasper and Bella have their own personal reasons obviously as to why they would rather have Jasper treated in his own home than at the hospital and it is absolutely none of our concerns. Yes, I have vague ideas as to why they might make such a request and yes I have let them both know that I am here for them and if they want to talk to me they can. But what I am not going to do is peer pressure them into telling me something that may not be one hundred percent true. I am also not going to go against their wishes and disrespect them like that by taking Jasper to the hospital against his and Bella's will.

"So please Edward, for the last time drop the topic. Now can we please not waste the rest of evening and can we have that game of pool that I have been so desperately wanting?"

My head hung down guiltily as I listened to Carlisle's lecture. As much as it pained me to agree with what my father was saying, he was completely right.

It was none of my business what happened in the Swan household and I should respect their wishes by not trying to pry. If something is the matter Bella would hopefully know that she could trust me enough to tell me. If not, I have no doubt that Jasper would end up telling Alice or that if Rosalie knew anything, she might end up slipping up and saying something to Emmet.

I slowly raised my head and gave my dad the infamous Cullen smile as we made our way to the games room.

I decided that I would push all my worries about Bella and Jasper to the back of my head and enjoy the rest of the night with my father while my mother and Alice were away out for a shopping trip, dragging Emmet along to play bag carrier.

At first I was surprised that Emmet had agreed so willingly to Alice's request but then understood after I found out that my mum bribed him with buying any video game from the games store and any type of candy from the two story sweet shop down the road.

There was no surprise at all now as to why Emmet agreed with open arms.

So, for the rest of the evening myself and my dad played many games of pool until agreeing that I had won the majority of the games much to my father's dismay. Carlisle may be a lot of things but one thing he is not is a good loser.

Then again, not many of the men in my family are okay with losing anything. I guess it's just in our nature to want to win or achieve every goal we set out for.

We ended up ordering a takeout pizza for dinner as neither of us were particularly skilled cooks in the kitchen. We would have ended up burning the house down by the time the rest of the family had gotten back.

By the end of the night, I was both physically and mentally tired and decided to retreat up to my kings sized bed early for a well needed night of sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes had closed and all awareness of my surroundings disappeared. That full night, all I dreamt of was falling into those deep pools of brown and never getting back out.

* * *

**Hateee it ? :/ **

**_Loveeeeee it ? :D_**

**Leave me a review/ Comment and lemme know what you think about this chapter and last chapter as well ;) Even Just a smiley face makes me happy :D**

** xox  
**


	8. NEW MOON

**NEW MOON : D**

**Guys guys guys, first of all ! New Moon came out tonight!!!! And guess who went to see it? ME :D**

**Here's just how amazing the night was!**

**Firstly, went an hour earlier than it started and when we went in, there was a massive queue, so we sucked it up and joined the back. On our way to the back of the line there were people with the new moon books, Robert Pattinson face masks, team Edward/Jacob jumpers, bags, shirts, etc etc. ( I have three Edward Cullen jumpers but was a tad ashamed to wear them ).**

**Anyhow, about 40 mins later the line was gigantic like I actually couldn't believe it seriously! When the cinema worker announced to get our tickets ready to go in everyone and I mean everyone started screaming! So I and three other of my friends are seated at the movie starts and everyone starts screaming again and clapping.__**

**_So, now it's silent and I shout to break the silence, at the top of my voice might I add, GO TEAM EDWARD!!!_**

**Everyone burst out cheering and I burst out laughing :L**

**The movie was absolutely amazing , I have never been to a cinema were the atmosphere has been so incredible :D I much preferred New moon to twilight even though Robert sadly wasn't in it as much as the last**

**But surprisingly the movie was hilarious , like no joke!**

**JUST GO SEE IT : D : D**

**Lots of love from your no voiced author,**

**Sarah xx**


	9. Chapter 8: Family Always Come First

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :D**

**Read, Review and most importantly ENJOY :)  
**

**Here's Some more Jasper and Bella Interaction, quiet intense this chapter but I hope everyone enjoys it and gives me their feedback :) even a smiley face remember guys makes my day**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, not mine. Simple as that :(**

* * *

**  
**

**Family always come first**

My chest tightened considerably as I attempted to hold in the heart wrenching sobs that were desperately trying to escape from my tired body, as I watched Jasper sleep finally at rest on the couch. I couldn't help but shudder as I thought back to all the horrible things that he would have had to endure today all because I was stupid enough to run out of the lunch room. I mean for Pete's sake! I am usually the one who gets frustrated with people for causing scenes and brining unwanted attention towards the group or me, and what do I go and do today? I run out a student filled cafeteria all because of that evil, manipulative bitch, Lauren Mallory.

I mean seriously, what she said was a low blow, I know. But she has said a lot of worse things than that and it has never affected me as strongly as it did today. But the question is why did it hurt me so much? Funny thing was I knew the answer even if I didn't want to admit it.

See, there wasn't one person in the god forsaken town that didn't know the story back to front of how the fantastic and loving Renee Swan took her life all those years back and how us kids of the family must have been at fault considering the great chief of Police Charlie Swan couldn't have made this remarkable woman suicidal, so who other than her unbearable children? Of course people wouldn't take into the account the bruises that were often seen upon Renee's arms, no don't be ridiculous, absurd even. No, the whole reason that she is gone from this earth must be due to the outcasts of Forks, Jasper and Isabella Swan.

Everyone in the town has this solid idea of how bad our home life must have been to cause Renee to go to as drastic a measure as taking her own life. They could only imagine the terror that the children must have ran, the destruction that they most likely caused around the house. It could only be imagined the amount of torture they put their poor parents through, the amounts of abuse that their parents received.

Of course the full story is bull, but Jazz and I have learned to ignore the accusing comments and stares that we often receive. We both came to the terms that as long as we knew the truth and the fact that neither one of us were to blame, and then we could learn to live with the accusations.

I mean don't get me wrong, it still hurt like hell to know that people thought such things of the ones you love. As kids, we were both as close as could be with our Mum. Jasper was the one out of the family who Renee's death affected the most. Jasper had a very close relationship with Renee and although he didn't show it as much as I did, I knew that it killed him inside to know that his only parental figure was never going to be there for him again.

It was different for me as I had always looked at Renee as the female role model and Jasper as my male role model. So when Renee died, although my mother was taken from me, I still had Jazz. But for Jazz, the only person who looked out for him was Renee. That meant that when she died, instead of grieving her and looking for love and comfort from his father like a normal child should have, he instantly took on the parent role for my benefit and never looked back.

Jasper's childhood was cut short because of Renee's selfish actions and for that, I don't think I could ever forgive her. For years, Jasper has been the adult of the house and has never been able to live out his childhood or even his teenage years all because our so called mother took the cowards way out and left me and Jazz to fend for ourselves. Not only that but she has left us to deal with Charlie another reason I can't find it in myself to ever forgive her for.

When Edward had brought up the subject of our mother yesterday, I just managed to brush it off, I'll be it, not very well considering he knew something was the matter afterwards but still the subject was carefully avoided. But now, all the Cullen's know about how Renee actually died and the short term happiness that I have quickly grown accustomed to will vanish like every other thing in my oh so wonderful life.

I knew that it was bound to happen someday or another. I mean, the Cullen's aren't going to want to hang around the freaky rejects of Forks, especially after hearing about our Mother.

I mean sure, Edward was kind enough when I was at his house but that was most likely due to the fact that I was a wreck and he probably hadn't fully processed the information he learned today. But tomorrow I was almost positive would be another story.

I prayed for Jasper and Rosalie's sake that Alice and Emmet would stick around for them. I mean I saw the way the both fawned over the other. But Edward has no reason to stick around so why should he?

A Sudden pang shot through me at the thought of Edward not being near me. I knew I was way in over my head and the sad thing about it was that I knew that it was a pointless adventure that my heart was undergoing. Those feelings would never be returned and it wasn't like I was in control of the situation to prevent my heart from the undeniable pain that it will most certainly endure when I finally see Edward sit with people who deserve his welcomed company. You know, people without baggage.

Luckily Jasper stopped my dwelling on the situation b choosing that moment to open his eyes.

"Bells?"

I once again choked on a sob that was desperately trying to make itself known and gave Jasper a watery smile.

"Hey you. You know, you kind of scared me back there for a while Jasper. I didn't know if you were going to be okay or not but I'm just grateful that your now awake and looking better."

The tears freely streamed down my face now, unable to hold them in any longer. I ran my hand threw Jazz's soft golden curls and look at him straight in the eye while I started to reprimand him.

"Don't you ever, and I repeat ever do that to me again Jasper Swan. You hear me? I will not be put through that again and have to watch over you while you just lay there suffering, no I refuse to let that happen once more. I don't care how much you think that you're protecting me; you will not endure this again for my sake okay?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Apparently, Jasper had suddenly found his voice and choose it to start shouting at me in that moment.

"Don't you dare ever think that again you hear me? I will not stand by and let Charlie do whatever the hell he wants with you. I AM protecting you, do you not understand that! I refuse to let that man lay a finger on you when I know for a fact that I can take the pain better than you would be able to. Besides, the emotional pain of having to watch of endure his torture would be a thousand times worse than having him slap me around a bit."

I sat there gob smacked at what Jasper had just came out with. I mean was he serious? I really started to consider if I should maybe call Dr Cullen round again just to make sure that he wasn't harbouring an unwanted temperature.

My voice was near hysterical when I finally managed to rope a proper sentence together.

"Slap you around a bit! Is that some sort of sick joke Jasper! Look at yourself! You are practically purple and blue all over, you not only have a broken arm but you also have six friggen stitches covering your arm! Oh wait, almost forgot there buddy that you won't be able to walk properly due to the sprained ankle and the muscle damage in your leg! So _Jazz, _try and tell me again about Charlie slapping you around you know, just a bit."

I instantly regretted the bitter tone that came out as I was speaking. I had no right to be bitter about the situation. Jasper just thought that he was being a good brother by taking the burden all on himself and I should be grateful rather than annoyed. But still, the guilt couldn't help but seep out of me as I looked at his battered form.

Jasper gave a long, tired sigh before finding a suitable answer that he obviously hoped would calm me down.

"Bella, I will not have this argument with you okay? I refuse to see you get hurt and it really isn't as bad as it looks so drop. It."

The finality in his voice was loud and clear so I decided to leave the subject for just now and decided that we would just have to agree to disagree. I still did not want to see Jasper hurt but I could tell that I would only be causing trouble for myself if I tried to argue my case any longer and that it would do me no good to waste the night with Jasper in a mood with me when I had to look after him as it was.

"I'm so sorry I caused that scene in the lunch hall today Jazz." My voice came out vulnerable and weak as I stared at the white rug, too scared to see what emotions were showing across Jaspers eyes.

"Bella...Isabella Swan, you look at me right now."

I slowly lifted my head until I was met face to face with Jasper. A sudden burst of air was pushed out of me as I looked into his vibrant hazel eyes and saw nothing but love and frustration.

"Now you listen to me. Do not blame yourself for what happened today okay? You know that I am a strong believer in what is meant to be will be so do not try to put the blame for what happened to me on your shoulders. You are a sweet, gentle, loving person Bella and you do not give yourself enough credit. In fact, you probably put yourself down more than I have ever known someone to do. That needs to change okay. And I mean it. I do not want to see you get upset when you have done absolutely nothing to deserve that kind of hard ship.

"Let's think about it this way. If Lauren hadn't come up to the table, none of us would have seen how truly nice Emmet was and how strongly he already felt about us would we? And if she hadn't made that comment about Renee, maybe the Cullen's would have never found out and isn't better that they like us for who we are, baggage included? And if you hadn't run out of that lunch hall who knows how long it would have been before either one of us revisited Mums grave and god knows that we needed that. Hell, we even got to meet Dr. Cullen tonight due to the circumstances and have gained another face that we can rely on.

"So whatever you do Bella, do not try to put yourself down about this okay?"

Jaspers soft voice couldn't stop the sobs that were wracking through me, but he did calm the emotional storm of guilt and anger at myself that was brewing up inside of me.

Making sure I avoided any cuts or bruises, I wrapped myself around Jasper and squeezed him as gently as possible.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you." I croaked out, my voice still horse from the tears.

Jasper pulled me tighter to him and sighed once more.

"I love you too Bells. Now, you'll need to help me get upstairs so Charlie doesn't see me when he finally decides to come in."

Without a moment's hesitation, I quickly scrambled to my feet and helped manoeuvre Jazz up to his feet. I proceeded to pull him up the stairs and helped him into his bedroom; all with great difficulty might I add considering Jasper's room was at the furthest end of the hall.

I leaned against the door outside Jasper's room while he got changed for bed. My eyes started to shut as the tiredness of today finally took its toll on me. I had to force them back open with much reluctance on my part as all I truly wanted was to crawl into my bed and get the sleep that I was desperately craving but I had to be here for Jasper. I finally came to the conclusion that sleep would have to wait and that family always come first.

After what seemed like forever Jasper finally opened the door and stared at me for a good couple of seconds.

"Want a picture or something Jazz?" I tiredly drawled out.

I was in no mood for Jasper and his confusing emotions and thoughts so who was to blame me for being a tad irritable.

Jasper just smirked at my frustration and told me to get to my bed because I apparently needed it.

I was just about to come back with a witty comment when he shut the door in my face. I mean he literally shut the door in my face.

I couldn't do anything but sit and stare at the door shock. Luckily that only lasted a few seconds before the shock turned to anger and I quickly stormed off to my bedroom.

I mean, who did he think he was shutting the door on me? I looked after him all freakin night and he shuts the door on my face once he's finally content? Yeah right, good one Jazz. I slumped down onto my bed a considered going back up to Jasper and giving him a piece of my mind.

I was going to tell him about how he should have been grateful for all my help and kindness today and how he was rude enough to tell me I looked like I could do with sleep and then not give me the chance to respond. I had a lot more things in my head that I could think of saying but the major thought that was playing around my head was how good this bed felt.

The silky comforter crunched as I wriggled around on my bed in a feeble attempt to get under my covers. I kept telling myself repeatedly that I would go and yell at Jasper as soon as I have had a five minute rest and that I should just relax and shut my eyes so I could carefully plan out what I was going to say to him exactly.

It was clear the next morning that the five minute rest I was going to have had clearly turned into a full nights rest as I awoke with the sound of my alarm going off, alerting me for school.

_Good going Bells. So much for putting Jazz in his place last night. You just had to go and fall asleep didn't you?_

Speaking of Jazz, with the state he was in there was no way that Charlie would risk him going to school. The realisation that I would be facing this already crappy day alone hit me like a ton of bricks. As well as the realisation that I would have to face the accusing stares of the Cullen's alone too. So long to the short lived happiness, huh?

"ISABELLA, GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

Jasper obviously knew me too well to know that I would be procrastinating on a day like this as I heard his tired voice echo throughout the room.

I threw my comforter off of me and stomped into the bathroom. Without looking where I was going, I slipped on a wet towel that was lying in the middle of the floor and sent myself into a backwards hurdle towards the floor.

I landed with an 'oof' and prepared myself for all the other types of joyous things that this day was bound to throw at me.

Along with a bruised but, I was running late now. This day sure got better and better and would most likely continue that way considering I had English first period with Alice.

Fantastic.

* * *

**Lemme know what you thought guys :) I even accept constructive critasism so don't be shy :D**

**Love you guys , use make my day :D , Sarah xx**


	10. Chapter 9: Sun dont shine

**Hey , my laptop broke again! I'm so unbelievably sorry :( **

** Hope you Enjoy :D Review please and help me get past 50 reviews, I really want this story to do well and appreciate all your support :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me :(**

* * *

Somewhere where the sun don't shine

"Bella, please wait!"

I inwardly groaned for what had seemed like the hundredth time today as I heard the unwanted chirpy little voice call for me again. I quickly turned the corner without a second's hesitation and carried on walking as if I had never heard her.

I wasn't stupid and I knew that it was a pointless getaway as I would have to deal with Alice at some point or another today, but still I couldn't help but convince myself that it was worth a chance to try and avoid her curious questions about Jasper's whereabouts or wellbeing.

Rosalie, my only true confidant who knew exactly what I needed and when, graciously offered to skip first period this morning with me as she knew that I wouldn't want to be facing Alice and her relentless questioning without having time to think of anything eligible enough to try and convince her why Jazz didn't turn up at school and how he was doing. My theory on Rosalie knowing me too well was proven when I never even had to tell her what had happened last night, as she said that Jasper's absence and the look on my face was enough proof for her to realise that Charlie had gotten to Jasper again. She had been through this experience with me more than her fair share of times and she knew by now that I didn't need her words of support or encouragement. The last thing that I needed was her trying to tell me that everything would all be okay and that it would turn out fine in the end, as we both knew that that would be a lie and something neither of us could prove. No, all I needed was a friend to hold me while I cried for my brother's pain and just comfort me in a way only she could. No one else understood me, no one ever even bothered, so having Rosalie was such an amazing bonus to my life of hell.

I always felt guilty on days like these, the days that I burdened Rose with so many of my problems and pain, and yet she always seemed to take it on the chin and never even bat an eye before succumbing to helping me through whatever the situation may be. She always told me that she was here for me and that I should always remember that no matter what she would always be there to comfort me or help me in any possible way but I still felt guilt regardless of what she said.

Before we headed off to our second period class, Rosalie gave me a quick lecture on how I was to avoid the Cullen's as much as possible and let her handle their questions. We both knew from experience that I was never the greatest liar so it was usually Rosalie or Jasper who handled that sort of thing if the situation ever arose. People around the school were so unobservant that if they did ask me something and my answer did happened to be a lie, it wouldn't really matter in the end. It wasn't like they even truly cared either way; they were just too nosy for their own good. The only people who could ever really tell the difference between my lies and truths were Rosalie, Jasper and if the occasion ever arose, Charlie, as they were the only ones who looked long enough or truly listened to ever spot the tell tale signs. But now the Cullen's are added to the equation and god knows that they are not the least bit oblivious to mine or my family's problems so lying would definitely be a 'no go' for me.

So Rosalie had told me that if Alice asked me about the whole "accident" I was just to say the exact same thing I had told Dr. Cullen yesterday as to not complicate stories and to ensure we don't make the Cullen's even more suspicious than they all ready seem to be. I figured that since Dr. Cullen was their father and knew that they were somewhat close to me and Jasper that he would have filled them in but still I was to be prepared just in case someone wanted a firsthand account or something.

The only problem was that I was in such a state of panic, shock and desperation yesterday that the lie had easily slipped from my lips in a way that I didn't even have to think twice about what I was saying. But now I was a lot calmer and a hell of a lot more collected and I was positive that I wouldn't be able to pull it off as smoothly as I had been able to yesterday. I was praying for my sake that he had already filled them in and Alice would only be interested in finding out about how Jasper was keeping instead of the details in how it actually happened. Then I could at least be truthful and not have to conjure up some ridiculous lie that I hadn't truly thought through.

But when it actually came down to it, Alice was the least of my problems. I was one hundred percent positive that Edward knew that the whole Jasper falling down the stairs thing was a bunch of bull and I was pretty sure that he had a few of his accurate theories on how Jasper was actually hurt. I had been so careless that night, the words just spilling out of my mouth about damn hospitals and respect. And because of that Edward was now damn suspicious and wouldn't lay up on his questioning until I physically had to walk away from him. Shit.

Luckily though I hadn't seen him at all today or Emmet come to think of it. No, the only one I had noticed today was the bloody pixie and she seemed to be popping up all over the place.

I finally started to relax as I made my way into the lunch hall. I quickly turned around to make sure that Alice wasn't lurking behind me being the stealthy little thing that she is, and let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding when I say that she wasn't there.

Finally I allowed myself to relax a little more knowing that I had managed to avoid her once again without too much hassle on my part. A loud shriek sprung from my mouth as the person who I had thought that I had managed to carefully loose, was standing mere inches away from my face.

"Jesus Christ Alice! You nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack woman!"

Instead of replying or even speaking, Alice just decided to stare at me with those big puppy dog eyes and that pout that she and I both knew would melt anyone's heart and make them succumb to whatever her whim may be if they were on the receiving end of it. I guess today was just my lucky day then huh?

I started to nervously laugh and tried to make a joke about how that would be the pout that would get her into trouble one day but instead of laughing along with me or even acknowledging what I had said, she started on the topic that I had prayed she wouldn't mention.

"You've been avoiding me today Isabella Swan and I want to know why? I only wanted to know if you and Jazzy were both okay but now I feel like I have done something to hurt or offend you and for the life of me I can't seem to work out just what that is. If I have done something I really am sorry but please just talk to me again. I missed you first period."

My heart broke at little Alice's words and at that moment, for the first time in my life, I actually wanted to just sit her down and tell her every little thing about my god forsaken life.

It was here and now that I truly realised that I had a true and meaningful friendship, albeit in the early stages, but still a friendship none the less with the little pixie in front of me and I had never wanted to tell anyone anything like I desperately wanted to just now. But of course, I refused to burden Alice or any of the other Cullen's with my families' problems. They knew too much as it was anyways and they were good people who didn't deserve to be held down with that kind of thing.

"I missed you too Ali. It's just I was late coming into school you know, so the principal told me to just wait out the rest of first period in his office. And please don't think you have done something to upset me Alice. I promise you that were completely cool. I guess I've just got a lot of stuff in my head just now and I have been in a bit of a dream the full day which probably explains why you feel I have been avoiding you. Again, I'm really sorry."

Alice stared at me with sympathetic eyes for a couple more second before she physically pounced on me, almost causing me to topple over but just managing to maintain my balance along with Tinkerbells.

"I know that you're lying to me Bella when you say that you came in late because Rosalie has already told me that use skipped together but don't worry, your secretes safe with me. I won't press you for any more details as I can tell that you're not comfortable talking about it really. But I just want you to know that if there is anything that you want to get of your chest or anything that requires a friend's shoulder to cry on or whatever, I'm here for you just as much as Rose or Jasper is. You can trust me Bella. I already think of you as one of my best friends", Alice softly whispered in a quiet rush.

I stared at her sadly for a moment as I felt my eyes start to fog up with tears that I refused to shed. Instead, I simply gave her a watery smile and quietly told her that I felt the same way.

Without another moment's hesitation, she quickly wrapped her small hand around my wrist and began dragging me towards the 'usual' lunch table that we had apparently taken a liking to. I felt my heart start to speed up as soon as Alice shoved me into the unoccupied chair across from who else but Edward.

I could feel his eyes practically burn holes in the top of my head as I kept my head down. I didn't dare look up, knowing that if I did I wouldn't be able to look away as soon as our eyes met. I don't know what it was about him that always had me so alert and aware of his presence but I decided that I would dwell on that another day when I didn't have more serious issues at hand like the fact that Edward practically managed to work out my families problems in the blink of an eye last night due to my not being careful, and then proceeded to go and take a mini bitch fit on him before running out of the house. Today, it was for my best intentions to just keep my head down, avoid eye contact and avoid any talk about last night.

Right like that's going to happen.

"So Bella, where'd you run off to last night then?"

Shit.

The melodic voice broke my calm front and instantly jolted me, almost ordering me to look upwards and of course catching sight of those beautiful eyes. Well, good going bright sparks! Managed to break all your to do's not even a minute after making the list. Good one Bella, really.

A sharp pain suddenly graced my side and I look to my right to see Rosalie looking at me intently, almost as if I was to realise something. After a few seconds I finally figured out that she had elbowed me to bring me out of my apparent ogling of the one and only Edward Cullen. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of being caught gazing at him when not even twenty-four hours ago I was bitching at him to back off and storming away from him. Nice one Bells.

"Bella, Edward was just asking you there were you went to last night after you seen him but I get that it has been traumatic and all so don't feel like you need to talk about it or anything. You were probably in a state of shock when you ran off so it's not surprising if you don't recall everything after the events last night sweetie."

I looked at Rosalie in confusion before it finally dawned on me that she was covering up for my minute of stupidity. I sent her a meaningful look before I simply agreed with everything Rosalie had came out with. Silently I reached under the table and gently squeezed Rosalie's hand as my way of saying thank you, smiling softly to myself when she squeezed it back twice as her way of telling me it was no problem.

I could still feel Edward's eyes burn into me before he decided to try again to get a reaction out of me.

"Yeah of course, I get it. Maybe that's why you flipped out on me last night when I asked about the hospital as well then Bella, hmm?"

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I watched Edward raise his eyebrow in question, obviously waiting for my response all the while still acting nonchalant and chewing quietly on his carrot stick. I wanted to grab the carrot stick and stick it somewhere were the sun don't shine if he didn't cut his attitude.

Wiping the irritation off my face, I plastered a small sad smile on my face and gazed down at the table.

"If I'm honest Edward, I don't really remember much of what I actually said yesterday. I feel know like I was on auto pilot almost, the only thing I could think about was whether or not Jazz would be okay. I wasn't thinking straight and I know now that I was stupid by not calling for an ambulance when Jasper was in that state but as I said, auto pilot. Not in control you know? So I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you or something, really I am but I just don't want to talk about it anymore okay."

Rosalie sat with her jaw hanging slightly ajar on my right. I knew she was wondering when and where I suddenly got these lying skills from and pretty good ones at that. Hell, so was I. I didn't falter once during my little tale and managed to not break any eye contacts with anybody.

As I looked around the table, I was pretty confident that they all believed everything that just poured out of my mouth and for that I was grateful. That was until I saw Edwards knowing and accusative eyes and knew that he hadn't been bullshited by my performance.

Refusing to let Edward berate me with his gaze, I leaned over and stole one of his carrot sticks all the while thinking of ways of how I could torture him with it without meeting his or anyone else's gaze.

Stupid annoying Cullen.

Stupid annoying gorgeous Cullen.

Gorgeous amazing handsome...

For the second time that day, I felt another sharp pang in my rib as I let out a high pitched grunt. I turned to my left this time noticing that innocent little Alice was looking at me with an amused little smirk sprawled across her lips.

"What the hell Alice?!"

"Uh...Bella? The bell just rang; you've been in a complete daze throughout lunch. What's up?"

Although her tone clearly stated amusement, I could hear the concern laced in her words and I gave her a quick hug for being so compassionate towards me and my family.

I had been wondering how Jazz had been doing for the last while, so I finally decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing to do if I skipped last two and went home to look after my brother the way he has for me too many a time to count.

I started retreating backwards towards the exit door while mumbling a quick reply to Alice about where I was going.

"I want to go home and check on Jasper just to make sure he's keeping okay. I want to skip last two so could you please tell the office or my biology teacher that I was sick at lunch or something or I had a family emergency or whatever."

As I turned round to finally walk in the correct direction, I ran right into what seemed to be a stone wall. I could start to feel my whole body fall backwards before I finally felt a pair of strong firm arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back up to the safety of the ground.

I looked up only to see Edwards knowing smirk reflect itself back. I watched as he slowly pulled one of his arms from around me without losing eye contact and slowly brought another carrot stick to his mouth. His eyes practically oozed amusement which only managed to wind me tighter than I already was due to his attitude today.

Pushing myself from his arms and storming over towards the exit, I couldn't help but let the oh so nice thoughts consume me of how I would take those oh so precious sticks and shove them somewhere were the sun definitely didn't shine.

"Bye Isabella."

I didn't even have to turn around to know that he would be standing there looking all knowing with that stupid little crooked smile sitting lazily on his face.

Asshole.

* * *

** Short I know but remeber and tell me what you thought of it by clicking review :) i love you guys :D x**


	11. Sorry Authors Note Important Please read

**I just wanted to post this authors note just to let my faithful readers know that the next chapter is in the works and to apologize for not updating in MONTHS!**

**Earlier this year something happened to one of my best friends and I dropped all my time for this so I could be there for her. I'm not going to get into any details or anything as it's not my story to tell but what I can say is that the last month or so when I finally did find time to write, exams started for me so I then had to replace all my writing time towards studying time.**

**But Luckily exams are now over and the studying paid off: D Seriously I need to thank FF though , all the reading that I do on it has improved my English tremendously, getting to stay in the top English class and got a 1 on my exam , Happy much ? Uhu!**

**_READ_**

_**Also I wanted to ask , do use feel as if my story has too many cuss words ? I didn't feel as though I put a lot in as I believe they should only be used if it is in context, not just to be thrown in randomly for the sake of swearing, but I got a review in saying how the curse words made this person uncomfortable? Thank you everyone for taking the time to review btw ;) Next goal is 100 reviews? But if use do feel as if I am going overboard with the cursing I will tone it down but I truly do feel as if I rarely use any curses and when I do I tend to make them into a way where use all understand what I mean without using the word itself.**_

_**I am from Britain (Scotland to be precise) and I don't know if some words that I don't class as swear words are classed as cusses anywhere else, if so please let me know**_

**Anyways, next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you for your reviews and patients, please help me get to 100 reviews**

**Love all of use :D sabz x**


	12. Chapter 10: Childs Play

Okay okay I know I suck :( , Long story cut short , my friend stupidly dropped my laptop on it's screen and the laptop broke BUT it's fixed now and I have stayed up till 3 in the morning preparing this for use so be nice to me please :)

I would like to thank every single person for their reviews, story alerts etc etc. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that use are enjoying my story seriously!

**_For the last chapter I had written I got 260 hits but only 6 reviews! Little bumed out about that guys , I mean if you think about it if every one of you took the time to write a little review I would have gotten 260! Mega much guys!_ for this chapter please oh please can I at least get 15 reviews? Or even more if use want cause I wont complain ;) I promise you don't need to write much, just a little note on what you thought, if you enjoyed it , even a smiley or sad face, and yes I say sad as I do always welcome constructive cristism :D**

_Also , I would like to thank every one of you who took the time to ask about my friend. It meant alot to me guys, more than use could imagine to know that use care :)_

Anyhoooo , **disclaimer** , not mine so read and Enjoy and review ;)

* * *

Childs Play

It took just over two weeks before Jasper was told that he was fit enough to return to school. According to Carlisle who was persistent on checking in with Jazz, as long as Jasper didn't put too much stress on himself and made sure that he had help from others, school shouldn't be an issue. Personally I felt that Jazz could have done with another week or two on bed rest but Jasper was adamant about returning to his daily routines as soon as he was capable to do so. Hence the reason why I am currently getting bitched at by Jasper on the gruelling drive to school.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Please for the last time will you not be so rough with the handbrake. Seriously dude, it's not going to run away from you if you grip it any less tightly. I swear hold it any tighter and the leather will pucker on it or something! I promise you that the handbrake will still be there if you just loosen your grip. I mean there's no true reason to be holding...HEY! Watch where you're going! You almost scraped my side mirror against that tree back there! Honestly Bella you..."

My knuckles where starting to turn white from the iron grip I had on the steering wheel. I clenched my teeth together and kept my eyes on the road ahead on my in desperate hopes to tune out the rambling boy sitting next to me.

Due to his injuries, I was required to drive him to and from school for the time being. Jasper doesn't let anyone, and I mean anyone, drive his 'baby' so hearing that I would be the one driving him to and from places was not something that he wanted to hear. So much so that he even went to the bother of getting up earlier than usual, just so he could attempt to hide his car keys from me. The jerk got a shock when he discovered that I had his spare set of car keys hidden in one of my drawers in case of emergencies. Then in a last feeble attempt to save his baby from being corrupted by his sister, his words not mine, he tried to protest by sitting in front of the jeep in the drive, saying that he was refusing to move. That was until I told him that I wasn't against running him over if he didn't grow up. At first he called my bluff and simply shook his head at me with a smug little smile gracing his lips. But it was the fastest I have seen him move in the last two weeks when I turned the engine on, and then he wasn't so against having to get into the passenger seat.

Looking back on it , I kind of regret not running him over knowing that if I did I wouldn't be having to endure this constant flow of complaints issued by Jasper. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded all that if I had actually been doing something wrong, but so far I had made zilch mistakes and yet he still finds things to whine about.

Like how I'm pressing on the brakes to hard.

Or how I'm being too rough while turning the steering wheel.

And the way that I'm pushing my back too hard against his leather seats.

Ever experienced that little humming noise that you sometimes get? You know the one that you can hear right at the back of your ears and it feels like your whole head is absorbed in this irritating, insistent, mind numbing noise that you can't seem to control? Yeah that's what tuning out Jasper is like.

A sigh of relief escaped me as Forks high became visible. Not being able to contain the inner child in me, I shifted in my seat after parking the jeep in its usual spot and stuck my tongue out at Jasper.

"See, told you I would get us there safely and your Jeep is still intact. Maybe on the way back you might want to remember this journey and keep your complaints to yourself jerk".

And without giving Jasper another chance to respond I swiftly jumped out of the humongous jeep and started my way across the busy parking lot.

Due to Jaspers childish tantrum this morning, we were running late hence the reason I was power walking towards my class. Jasper could take his sweet ass time making his way to his first period due to having his bad leg as an excuse but no teacher would be sympathetic towards me hence my power walk now turning into a run after realising that the bell has already rung.

The door to my English lit class swung open as I quickly stuttered out an apology about being late while stumbling towards my seat. I could practically feel the eyes of every vulture in the class, craving the gossip of why I was arriving five minutes late like drug addicts craving their next fix. If it was anyone else they most likely wouldn't have cared but because it's the infamous Isabella Swan, there must be a story behind why she's late.

As I took my seat, it didn't escape my notice that the spot next to me was vacant. Where the hell was Alice? It would be just my luck if the day that Jasper comes back is the day the pixie was ill or something, leaving me to deal with emo Jazz for the rest of the day.

My head involuntarily thumped on the desk as I began to dread was what most likely to come of today.

Classes flew by and before I knew it I was stomping my way through the empty halls, traipsing my way towards the lunch hall. I indulged in the silence as I tried to contain the angry that was forcing its way towards the surface. Mr Roberts, the trigonometry teacher, was the third person to keep me behind class to have a word with me about my lack of attention I sported in class and how being late to class was unacceptable. The idiots didn't realise that them keeping me behind in class was the only reason I was walking in late to my next class, so really it should be the teachers that should be getting the blame for my tardiness not me.

I decided that lunch could wait until I was back home and made straight for our usual table only to be stopped dead by the sight of a full table. Where the hell was everyone today? I'm in half of Alice's classes and I swear she wasn't in any of them leading me to believe that she was sick or something. She wouldn't have played rookie would she have?

I slowly started my way across the cafeteria towards the oblivious table. They all looked to be in deep conversation and not one of them had noticed my presence.

"Um hello?" I finally huffed out after standing next to them for a full minute and still not one of them had realised that I was there.

Rose turned round looking shocked as hell. What, did they think that I had run away and didn't go to this school anymore or something? Why would it be a shock to see me join them?

Rosalie obviously sensing my distress decided to put my mind at ease.

"Hey Bells, not that we're not happy that you're here and everything, it's just a shock considering _someone,_" Rose took this as an opportunity to glare at Emmet "told us that you had gotten lunch time detention so wouldn't be joining us today".

Emmet hung his head down in a guilty manner before giving his rendition at defending himself.

"I was only going by what I was told in my defence! I asked some blonde dude who was walking out your class if that was the class that Bellarina was in and he was all 'Hell to the yes dude, quiet girls went bad ass now though' so I was like what? Then he was like 'quiet chicks got herself detention for refusing to work in classes and I was like..."

"Thank you Emmet, I think we get your point. Someone told you Bella had detention and you believed him. You can shut up now." Edward stated efficiently putting an end to Ems rambling.

The blonde boy that Emmet was talking about must have been Mike. I couldn't think of anyone else that talked like that and who would refer to me as quiet girl. I have known him since kindergarten and I don't think I have heard him once refer to me as Isabella or Bella or even anything of the sorts. No, to him I have always been the freaky quiet girl who has the intimidating brother.

It was then it dawned on me what Emmet had actually said.

"I was hardly refusing to work in class. So what if I wasn't really paying attention, who does? He's making it sound like I took a tantrum about the work which by the way was not the case." I huffed indignantly after my mini rant. I didn't want a reputation for being a slacker or trying to play up. Those types of reputations were saved for people like Mike and Lauren.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice that reminded me of silk was being breathed into my ear.

I turned sideways and was instantly captivated by those green emerald eyes that had been the subject of my dreams for some time now. I could feel the warm blush starting to cover my cheeks so I quickly gave a soft smile and nod towards Edward before turning back in my seat and focusing my entire attention on the table below me.

I heard a soft chuckle beside me before my head was being raised to look at Edward again.

"Isabella, please stop hiding your face from me. It's highly irritating". His velvety voice was spoken through a soft warm smile that played upon his lips. His emerald eyes sparkled with humour, compassion and affection as we started our playful banter.

I had only known the boy, no god, for less than a month but I was now accepting that I was at a point of no return with my feelings. The comfort I felt from merely being in his presence was that of the highest levels, as though I had known him my entire life rather than the short period that is the reality. When Edward entered a room, it was as if I could sense his presence before I had proof that he was indeed actually there. My whole body reacted in a way that was almost to alert me that he was there. I can feel chills go up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck quiver at the thought of him being near. The hairs on my arms become alert and stand to attention, almost as if telling me that he is here.

It's absurd really to have ever let my heart get in the way. In reality, I realise that I'm deluding myself in these feelings and to have ever given myself that sliver of hope that Edward may return them is idiotic on my part. I understand now that I have basically sent myself on a mission to be crushed. And what's worse is that the thought of Edward ever hurting me hurts more than anything that Charlie could ever try to hurt me with. Physically yes Charlie would pain me more, but emotionally, well let's just say I have let my emotions run too deep for Edward to return to the point where I view him in a friendly or even brotherly manner such as the way I view Emmet for example.

It doesn't matter how I feel as I know that Edward views me in a way he would look upon Rosalie. I would be the suffer in silence type will I rode out whatever this feeling was.

The shrill bell shook me out of my unwelcomed thoughts and alerted me that I had dreamt my full lunch hour away.

The rest of the day flew by and in a feeble attempt to avoid any detentions I tried to pay more attention in my last two periods. I don't know what was wrong with me today but something wasn't sitting right with me. It was like a premonition of sorts I suppose, I just had a bad feeling about something and it was making me uneasy because I couldn't understand what. Throughout the day I had kept putting it down to worry for Jasper on his first day back and how he was coping but I knew deep down that was lying to myself. That little voice at the back of my head kept silently whispering to me that something bad was going to happen but I again shoved any negative thoughts aside and tried to continue on with my day as normal.

Before I knew it I was standing in a huddled group outside in the emptying car park discussing after school plans that apparently no body had wanted to fill me in on.

"So wait, lemme get this straight. Use all decided that a game of _soccer _at the Cullen's house would be a fun way to spend our after school hours? Are use kidding? You guys, I can barely stand on a flat surface never mind running around wet grass, and I say wet because in case use haven't noticed we do live in Forks which is known for not making it through a day without a splash of rain coating it's evergreen surface. Plus the fact that we are in winter now. I mean seriously whose bright idea was it to have a friggen soccer game in the middle of October?"

And for the second time today I noticed that it was Emmet hanging his head in a guilty manner. He reminded me of when Jasper used to always steal a cookie after mum would bake a batch. He always had that look on his face as Renee would accuse him of stealing her baked goods. It's the look that always caught him out every time.

"Please come Bellarina," a small smile graced my lips as I heard Emmet use his favourite new nickname on me; "You don't even have to play, sit out with Jazz! You can keep him company."

"Wait, Alice and Rose are playing?" I couldn't help the incredulous tone that came out while asking my question. It wasn't my fault that it came as a shock. Alice was one of the most fashion obsessed people I have ever encountered and I wouldn't have doubted for a second that she would have been against getting any form of dirt on her immaculate clothes.

Rose on the other hand shouldn't really have been a shock to me. Her whole persona screamed girls where as if you truly knew her you would know that her biggest hobby and obsession I suppose you could say is cars. Rose isn't afraid for getting down and dirty whether that is fixing up the engine in her car or even Jaspers, repairing, changing wheels and oil, you name it and Rosalie would have done it.

Alice broke me out of my state of shock by answering for Emmet. She nervously shuffled her feet against the concrete ground while looking very interested in her nails.

"Um, actually I was going to offer to sit out with Jasper that is of course if he didn't mind the company."

"I don't mind, in fact I think that's a great idea. I mean, the company is always welcome, anytime. I mean of course that would be great but only if you wanted to. But you do want to right, I mean you were the one that offered it, of course, so yeah lovely..."

Smooth move Jazz. Way to ramble your way into getting to sit with Ali for the next half hour. And what am I? Some kind of brick wall? Do I not count as company then no?

I was internally sprouting off my questions at Jazz although I would never have said a word. Alice was the first girl that Jasper had truly liked and I'd be damned if I were to be the one to break up the little love fest that they got going on. Same goes for Emmet and Rose. I mean sure Rose has had her fair share of dates but not one of the guys ever truly made it in Rosalie's eyes. Heck, they were lucky if they got called for a second date. No, Emmet was a first for Rosalie too and they were perfect for each other. Their personalities complimented each other beautifully instead of repelling one another. The same went for Alice and Jazz, they somehow just fit. Like missing puzzle pieces and I was happy for my family. Both Rosy and Jasper deserved a break.

"Right now that's sorted lets head out people!"

Emmet's booming voice broke me out of my own pity party I had going on in my head.

Ems words were obviously the signal to head because the next thing I knew, I was back in the driver's seat of Jazz's jeep travelling along the familiar road home, except this time it would be the Cullen's house we were going back to instead of our own home. I had to keep my eyes from rolling knowing that we were going back there for a game of soccer in the middle of winter, but even still the thought of spending any length of time with the people that I have grown so close to in the short period of time I had known them made me smile. I basked in this moment knowing that Jazz was returning to his normal state of health, that I had people in my life that actually cared for me and we were heading off to have an afternoon of fun and games, escaping our usual lives even if just for a few hours.

So why was it that the little voice in the back of my head wouldn't stop its whispers of negativity that I had been hearing all day? And why did that sinking feeling in my stomach only grow stronger? Something bad was heading our way and for the life of me I couldn't think what.

* * *

**FYI ! Sneaky Peaky too next chapter, Bella gets in ALOT of trouble with charlie and guess what's gonna happen when there's no daring brother to save the day ;)**

**I Love Love _LOVE_ you guys , thanks for reading , keep tuned , next chapter all ready in the working and _REVIEW_ :D**


	13. Chapter 11:Loving Hearts and Broken Ribs

**Hey guys **

**So I'm back , and yes the next chapter will be alot sonner as in next week or at very latest week after sooner ;)**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, author alerts etc that use have left for me! You all have no idea how happy I feel when I go into my inbox and see that there is emails about people reviewing this story!**

**I would especially like to thank alice cullen7427 for her reviews they made me smile and gave me that bit more determination to update faster so I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you for your support :D!  
**

**This chapter is a turning point in the story! A happy turning point and a not so happy one so everyone crack on and read and ofcourse review ;)**

**This chapter, lets see if we can get... TWENTY REVIEWS ? Now thats not that much to ask for is it my dears? (Insert Puppy Dog eyes and pout )**

Disclaimer- not mine :)

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Loving hearts and Broken Ribs**

"Pass the ball Ellie! Come on Edwina, I thought you had a pair? When did you grow a vagina you big girl! Ella, I'm open! PASS ME THE DAMN SOCCOR BALL EDWARD!"

I had to bite my lip as I listened to Emmet shout his never ending abuse towards Edward. I think that I may have heard every possible girls name begging with the letter 'e' been thrown at Edward, much to his dismay, than I have ever heard in my entire life. The names ranged from Edwina to Egberta and then a little bit of Elfreda thrown in for good measure too. As harsh as Emmet may have been acting, it was without a doubt one of the funniest things I have ever heard. The only reason that my laugh hadn't erupted from me like I know it wants to is for the simple fact that I can see the effect that the name calling has on Edward and I for one don't want to be the one to add to the equation of annoyance by laughing at the poor boy...man...Greek God...whatever phrase you want to use.

The others however didn't seem to really have the same thoughts on the situation as I did. For the last half hour Jasper and Alice have been in near stitches with the amount of laughter that was spilling over from them. They obviously didn't seem to either notice or care about the daggers that Edward was shooting their way every time they would simultaneously crack up. Both of them were in a world of their own, and although I was happy for my brother, I still couldn't help but feel a tad bit of envy as I watched him interact with Alice. You would have to be blind to not be able to see the connection that those two shared and I silently wondered if I would ever get to have the experience of finding the one person on this planet that would enable me to feel what Alice and Jazz, heck even Emmet and Rose, feel for each other.

The game ending up consisting of three players Rosalie, Emmet and Edward after I adamantly refused to have any part of their so called game. I mean honestly, they understand that I can barely walk across a flat surface without breaking my neck but playing on wet muddy grass trying to kick around a dirty football should be a-okay? Yeah right.

Before the game started Emmet made a big song and dance about how he couldn't leave Rose to fend for herself and the teams simply wouldn't be fair if he and Rose were paired up against Edward, so he made Edward and Rosalie team up and he and his cocky self alone were going to play against them. It only lasted thirty three seconds before Rosalie scored the first goal, singlehandedly might I add. By the time the match was four minutes in Rose has scored another two goals which in turn made Edward team up with his big brother and the boys started to battle it out against Rosie.

After Emmet finally realised that a girl was whipping his egotistical butt, his competitive side kicked in and he stated how he was not going to let 'some chick' win at 'his game'. His words not mine and possibly the worst words he could have said to Rose. Rosaline Lillian Hale is not one to take too kindly to being referred to as a 'chick'.

Emmet probably didn't realise but Rose is a force to be reckoned with, especially if that 'chick' is pissed which she most definitely is, hence the reason that Rose is now six-two up in the match. That's my girl.

I hugged the baggy football jersey tighter around me as a gush of ice cold wind whipped past, the very jersey that Emmet generously let me borrow as soon as he noticed that my nose had started to turn blue from the cold. Now I realise that it was probably just wishful thinking on my part, but I could have sworn I seen envy start to build in Edwards eyes when Em gave me the jumper, but as I said, it was most likely my mind getting the better of me. I mean sure we have had our flirtatious banter with one another but it's not like he would take any of that seriously. He probably just feels obliged to act that way with me considering I was the only unattached girl that he was close enough to, and let's not forget that one of them was his sister so yeah, I was pretty sure he felt the pressure of having no more options.

My hair thrashed wildly as the wind spun up its storm around me. Winter had always been my least favourite time of year. I hated the cold and despised the unpredictable weather that came along in a messy package with it. I was in danger of breaking my neck on a dry surface never mind adding ice or snow to the equation. Plus I hated the feeling of being wet, the coldness that enrapt you, the feeling of ice coursing throughout your skin. It felt unsafe, dangerous even.

Realising that I had gotten lost in the world of my thoughts, I glanced back towards the action that was occurring currently on the make do 'pitch' and watched as Rosy and Edward teamed up and managed to somehow get the ball off of Emmet, get it to his goals and score within the space of a few seconds. I never actually realised just how athletic Edward was until watching him here just now. His tight sports top clung to his well toned body defining his drool worthy biceps and abs. The man was like a friken' super model and the catch was that he didn't even click to the fact that nearly every female in our weather forsaken town salivated over him.

As if reading my mind, Edward turned towards me and gave me one of those crooked smiles that I loved so dearly. I returned the smile with an accompanied blush to which his smile just got even wider and dare I say it, a bit smugger. Is it possible that the amazing Edward Cullen enjoyed the reactions that he encouraged my body to produce? Personally I would have thought that if he even had the faintest idea of how he affected me he would be running towards the mountains in a split second. To think if a boy like him liked a plain Jane like me, well that would be ... well to be perfectly honest that would be the greatest, most amazing, most spectacular, most wonderful, most _unrealistic_ thing to have ever happened. I inwardly sighed to myself as quietly gave myself a quick lecture as to why I shouldn't allow myself to think such things.

"Hey you. Penny for your thoughts, or penny for your mumbles in your case?"

I practically jumped out my skin when I heard Edwards voice coming from right next to me. I turned round to face the culprit who scared the living daylights out of me and had to repress a smile when I saw the mischievous glint that was shining through his emerald eyes. Oh yes, he knew exactly how he made me react.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack. Plus in this Antarctic weather I really don't think that that would be the best thing to suffer from out here."

I lightly smacked his upper arm as I spoke, quickly reviling in the feel of his muscles under his top which then led me onto drooling over just how amazing they would be without the dang top.

Edward looked thoroughly amused as he took in my miniature rant.

"Well Miss Bella, I certainly wouldn't want that to happen now would I? I will just need to make it my personal duty to ensure that I protect you from anything that shall cause such an awful thing to happen such as this weather for instance."

And with that Edward wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me in towards him in an almost sideways hug manner. I could feel the heat start to make its usual course onto my already pink cheeks and with my face being now pressed up against Edward's side, I was almost definite that he would be able to feel the fact that I was as red as a tomato.

Suddenly, spoken so softly that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, I heard Edward quietly whisper in my ear.

"You know Bella, I love that the simplest things make you blush. I really love the fact that I can be the one to evoke such a beautiful reaction out of you. I don't know, I kind of makes me feel special, like their might be a chance that you maybe could like me the way I like you. Jeez, that probably sounded really cheesy and I'm probably way ahead of myself and I promise I will totally forget all of this if I'm wrong but I felt like I had to tell you, you know what forget it I ..."

"No!" I suddenly somehow managed to find my voice and my confidence apparently and looked straight into the eyes of the boy that had been the centre focus of my dreams since I saw him.

"Please don't forget it. Edward do you really feel that way, I mean of course I like you like that! You're the sweetest guy I have ever met and not to mention the fact that you're beyond gorgeous, well let's just say it isn't exactly a negative point, but please just tell me that you mean what you're saying. If not, I agree that we just forget everything and pretend like nothing happened, I mean only if that's what you want to do."

The instant jerking off Edward's head in response to my last question and the blinding smile that lit up the garden was enough of an answer to know that my Greek god actually felt something for me, that I wasn't going to have to try and act like everything was fine as they were. I was engulfed in an incredibly tight hug, almost par with Em's infamous bear hugs, but this one I didn't want to get out of for the fact that it was with the boy that I have been majorly crushing on and who just admitted to liking my. Queue dreamy sigh please!

Without letting his chokehold that he had on me go, Edward starting inquiring about the question that had already filled my mind.

"So, I like you and you like me. So um, I'm not really good at this kind of thing but uh what does that make us? I mean do you want to wait a while before we make it official or do you like the idea of being an official couple? I don't really have a lot of experience in this area so I'm kind of at a loss. I don't know whether there's an official time or something but..."

As he trailed of I finally understood that my Mr Cocky was as nervous as I was when it came to how this whole relationship boyfriend/girlfriend thing worked. Knowing that one of us had to take the lead I decided that I had waited long enough drooling over him to waste another second.

"Well to be honest I have liked you a really _really _and I would like nothing more Edward than to be known as your girlfriend. If you want to move at a slower pace I'm okay with that as well though."

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no..._

"I would like nothing more than to be your boyfriend" He pulled back and in place was my favourite crooked smile of his which I couldn't help but return.

Edward looked down and noticed that I still had on Emmet's football jersey. He playfully glared at it then looked at me again.

"Now dearest Isabella, as my girlfriend it is simply not acceptable to be wearing my over competitive brothers sports jumper."

As he was talking about Emmet's slightly competitive nature we both looked over to witness Emmet screaming at Rosalie to play fair and to give everyone playing equal shots of the ball. Shaking my head at his childish behaviour, I looked back to find Edward looking at the jumper in disgust.

"Would it help if I took it off? I have a sweater on underneath this which is fine."

Edward looked at me contemplative for a moment before his whole facial expression changed to one of sheer cockiness.

"I have a perfect idea. Be back in a minute love" And with that he bolted off into the Cullen home, off to search for whatever it was he was going for. I gazed towards the house longingly. How is it the boy just left and I already miss him? An ear shattering crash sounded from behind me followed by Emmet sprouting out curses and apologies at the same time. I quickly spun round and immediately wished that I hadn't. A whole window from my kitchen had shattered due to the soccer ball obviously been kicked far too hard and in the wrong direction.

I knew then and there what was about to go down for the fact that I had saw Charlie's police cruiser drive up to the garden about a half hour ago. I had already decided what I was going to do, and as I looked around the garden and thanked my lucky stars that Jasper was nowhere to be seen. I ran onto the grass where an incredibly guilty looking Emmet stood and a furious Rose stood.

"Don't you dare Isabella I swear to god I will kill you myself! Emmet you stupid buffoon you have no idea how angry I am right now! Please Bella, I understand that you think what you're about to do is noble or something but it's not, it's just plain stupid! Please Bella I'm begging you."

The plea from Rosalie broke my heart but I knew what had to be done for everyone's sake. It still amazed me how Rose almost knew me and my mind as well as I knew it myself. My simple soft smile to her was enough of a response for her to know that my mind was set.

"Bell's, I am really sorry, I swear I will pay your dad for the damage cost...,"

"No you won't Emmet, in a couple of seconds you are going to stop talking and I mean it when I say that. Em I understand, accidents happen and we have enough money to know we don't have to worry about how we will cover the damage, its fine honestly."

I heard him before I saw him, in fact I think the whole street will have heard the curses that were erupting from the broken window at the Swan residence. Quickly while I still had my chance I filled Rose in on what I needed her to do.

"When Edward comes out tell him that I had a family emergency and I had to go home quickly, that I will call him later or something. Go and find Jasper and explain please, but please keep him here for at least a half hour, I don't want any more accidents happening to him if you understand.

Please Rose for me just do what I have asked you to. Emmet you are not going to breathe a word of this to Edward until I get to speak to him. Do not let him come round okay"

Emmet taking in my serious voice and stature immediately began to try and question what shouldn't be questioned.

"Bella, what the hell is going...?"

But unfortunately for me, Emmet was quickly interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Who the HELL broke my window huh?"

With a last sparing glance at Rose, I squared my shoulders and put a start to the plan that could not be stopped.

"Me sir. I broke it. I was trying to prove that I knew how to play soccer but I guess not."

Charlie stared me down for a good few seconds. I could practically feel the piercing of the daggers that he was throwing at me with his eyes which were filled with nothing but hatred and anger. His next words were the ones that made me feel truly sick to my very core.

"Get inside. Now. Isabella."

Without a second glance back, I quickly made my way through the connecting fence into my own back garden and started my way up the stairs that led to the decking connected to the kitchen. As soon as I was in arms width, Charlie roughly grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me into the house, making sure to slam the door extra loud, almost as if giving me a taste of what was to come. Still gripping his fingers painfully tight into my arms, he pulled me in towards him and leaned down towards me so our faces were only inches apart. His icy brown eyes cut into me as he glared at me menacingly. Finally he spoke in a tone that was so eerily calm, it could make even the toughest of men quiver in their boots.

"So Isabella. You want to act like one of the boys? Playing around in dirt, vandalising the properties of others, is that what you want? Well then my sweet, I will treat you like one of the boys."

And with that I watched gravely as Charlie's fist came flying towards me. The force of the punch against my cheek would have easily knocked me off of my feet if Charlie had not kept his death grip on my arm. The pain that flowed through my cheek was excruciating and I couldn't contain the ear splitting scream the erupted from me.

"Shut up! You brought this on yourself and you're going to damn well take it girl."

Instead of hitting me again, I was roughly pulled to the room that was the bain of all my fears. The basement. Knowing that Charlie only used this room if his punishments were going to be sever, I allowed the loud sobs to echo throughout the room. I had seen the damage that was caused down here thanks to Jaspers many trips to this very room. I quickly made a silent prayer to God as I was dragged down the stairs that I would be relatively okay and that he would look over Jasper as I knew he would be furious when he discovered what was happening.

The basement door flew open and I was roughly booted in towards the middle of the room. As I looked around this hell of a room, what I saw made me physically sick to my stomach and I soon realised why Jasper never talked about his time down here. The floors where cold and stony, no carpet or flooring ever to have been placed. The walls were made of gray stone too adding to the already tangible atmosphere that swallowed the room. There was a long black shelf in the right hand corner that consisted of only a tool box and a small hammer that had obviously been discarded next to it. Underneath the shelf was the silver metal baseball bat that I know Jasper was very well acquainted with over the years. On the other side of the room hanging proudly was Charlie's shotgun which he prided himself with. Every night he made a show of bringing the shotgun upstairs and cleaning it in front of myself and Jazz, almost as a silent threat to us, to show us how dangerous he can be. I had to swallow down the bile that rose in my throat as I look down and realised that I was lying in the exact spot I found Jasper in. Even worse was the fact that I could still see remains of the dried up blood that had obviously not been cleaned. Would Charlie be as aggressive towards me as he was Jasper? Would it be my blood that would be stained here after today?

Hearing heavy footsteps slowly coming towards me I looked up to find Charlie hovering over me with a sadistic grin spread widely across his face.

"Now since this is your first time down here my dear I am going to make a special effort on my part to ensure that this will be an experience you don't forget sweetheart okay."

The wind was all but knocked out of me when he planted a swift kick in my stomach which was followed on my an equally as hard boot in the lower half of my spine. As he continued his assault on the lower half of my body, I let the tears flow freely down my face but all the while tried my hardest to keep the screams of agony at bay. I didn't want to give him any further encouragement for his brutal beating. I remembered once Jasper telling me that it seemed like Charlie almost got off of knowing how weak his beatings made a person feel, that Jaspers pleas for forgiveness seemed to erg him on more rather than put him off. Jasper told me that the beatings were always quicker if you just took it, let him get on with it. So that's exactly what I had planned to do except I truly didn't realise just how painfully hard keeping silent was going to be. With every kick or punch I received, I craved desperately a release to get all my pain and tension out of me but I know that I would have to stay quiet if I wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie obviously got bored of his attack on my stomach and back and made a swift kick right into my nose. I could hear the crack and I truly couldn't help the scream that came out and to be honest, I couldn't find it in me to care. The pain was starting to get too much and I could be my head start to feel heavy. I started a silent chant to myself trying as hard as possible to avoid passing out from the pain that was coursing through me. I looked up to find the sick smile still planted on the masochists face and I had to use every bit of will power that I had to avoid doing something that I would most definitely come to regret later.

Then I smelt it. The smell that I could easily recognise anywhere. The smell of copper, rust almost that started to flow through my senses as I felt the warm trickle of blood run down my head. I held back the bile that was threatening to escape me as my mind started to get blacker and heavier. The last thing that I remember was hearing that low chuckle escape from my attackers lips as I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay guys little bit of a clifhanger but already got next chapter nearly finished! Next chapter we have our very own Romoe and well.. ya'll will just have to read to find out what happens with our precious Edward and Bella ;) OHH! and don't forget how Jasper is going to react to the whole thing! **

**I love you guys and I love your reviews :) they make me smile like this - XD and thats one heck of a happy smile ;) REVIEW please **

**yup that big green button right below just go ahead and click on that, tell me if you loved it, hated it or just plain want to say hi :D!**

**love you guys! sarah :) x  
**


	14. Chapter 12: Beautiful broken Bella

Okay, I know I promised this like last month but life got in the way and I have **totally learnt my lesson**! No more telling when I will next update cause truth of the matter is I suck at it :(

Thanks alot guys for all your kind words and support , i appreciate every comment made by every one of you :D

_**Just like to say to alice cullen7427 that your reviews make me smile and it was your latest one that gave me a kick up the butt and got me to finish this chapter pronto! **_

Review guys pleaseeeeeee :) only twenty more to go untill im at 100 reviews eeeek :D

_If any of use find any mistakes with grammer, spelling etc my stories not beta'd and everytime I finish a chapter I try and get it up ASAP! so yeah :)_

**Disclaimer:aint mine.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12:Beautiful Broken Bella**

**Edward POV:**

"I have a perfect idea. Be back in a minute love."

As I hoisted myself of the deck and took off like a bullet through the backdoor of the house, I couldn't help but allow the gigantic smile to erupt over just as it had been threatening to do ever since Bella suggested the idea of being my girlfriend. My girlfriend, the beautiful Isabella Marie Swan who I had lusted and drooled over ever since I arrived in this evergreen town had agreed to be my girlfriend! I sent a quick thank you to whoever the hell had granted me with such an amazing person in my life. I mean sure I have had girlfriends before and stuff but I have never met anyone quite like Bella.

I loved how selfless she was and how she always seemed to put others before herself. I loved how every person bar herself could see how stunning she was, inside and out. And she wasn't your everyday pretty either, she had that kind of classic beauty like no matter what the year or time it was, she would always be considered beautiful by anyone and everyone. And that classic beauty wanted me. I mean don't get me wrong I knew that I wasn't ugly or anything, hell I could probably have been taken down a notch or two over the years the way I have used my looks too my advantage whether it be with girls I liked or to get out of a speeding ticket, but never would I have considered someone as kind and gorgeous as Bella would be interested in a guy like me.

Finally I made it to my room and started my hunt for my old football jersey which my name written across the back. At my old school both myself and Em were accepted for the football team so because we both shared the same last names and had the same initials, the couch decided to have our full names printed on the back. And if I was being completely honest with myself, I would love nothing more than to see my name planted across my girls back.

As I look around my room I noticed all the small personal details that my mum has been sneakily adding to my room over the last few weeks we've been living here. Like the three soccer trophies that I had won when I was eight that were now being proudly displayed upon my top shelf. Or like the collection of family photos that were scattered precisely along my window ledge. I made myself a mental reminder to thank Esme later for all the effort she was making at trying to make my stay here more comfortable. I know that I had been a brat at the beginning of the move, but to be perfectly honest, I had never truly been happier in a place what with everyone I have met here and how much happier my mum seems now that we've moved.

Finally I found my jersey lying carelessly at the bottom of my messed up closet, due to the havoc and terror I had brought upon the unsuspecting clothes holder in my brutal attempt to find Bella my old jumper. Looking at the clock hanging above my bed I had realised that I had now spent about five minutes lost in my own thoughts while trying to find that dang jumper. Quickly shaking my head I made my way out of my room and started on my mission downstairs to get this jumper on Bella as soon as physically possible.

The second I stepped out of the backdoor a blanket of ice cold weather wrapped its way around me in a chokehold, like a mother tucking you into your blanket at night. As I glanced hurriedly around the garden in an attempt to locate Bella my gaze landed upon Rose and Emmet in what appeared to be a rather heated conversation. I felt a sinking feeling making itself known at the pit of my stomach as I quickly rushed over towards the pair, my mind solely focused on where Bella had seemingly disappeared to within the time span of at the very most six or seven minutes. Just as I was nearing the couple, Rosalie suddenly noticed my approach out of her peripheral vision and suddenly silenced herself before making a big exaggerated show of turning to face me and acknowledging me. My only theory on her unusual behaviour being she wanted to make it pretty obvious to Emmet that their argument was not one that was meant to be heard by my ears.

Plastering on a brilliant but severely fake smile on her face Rosalie finally decided to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Edward. Where did you run off to? Know what, doesn't even matter now does it because your back, yay! ... So anyways I was just asking Em where in the heck Alice and Jasper ran off to but since he doesn't seem to know I was wondering if you do? You see I kind of forgot that today was the day that I was supposed to help Jazz work on his car with him and I would really like to get round and started on that while the suns still bright and shinning, well not bright and I know it's not exactly shinning I mean for the obvious reason that we live in Forks, you know wet wet wet twenty four seven. Ha funny me saying wet,wet,wet I was just telling Em here about this old band that my mum used to listen to called wet wet wet and ..."

"I thought you were just asking Emmet about Alice and Jaspers whereabouts Rose?" My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I took in the nervous rambling Rose, a side of her I have never encountered nor did I ever think I would ever see the day were Rosalie Hale was rambling.

"Yeah I was. I uhh... asked him about it after I told him about the band. No but seriously Edward do you know where Jasper is? Because if you do and you are just not saying anything you're seriously not going to be on my good side."

Taking in Rose's serious tone of voice and tense stature, the sinking pit in my stomach grew at an exceedingly quicker pace. I was now trying to figure out what the hell was going on because I was damn sure that I wouldn't be getting any answers off of Rosalie so I knew my next and probably only hope would be from Emmet who was being unusually silent pacing next to the ranting Rose.

"Rose, I swear I don't know where they are, I can try Alice's cell for you if you want?"

"Yes! Please Edward but can I please talk?"

Silently, I quickly dialled Ally's cells and passed the phone off to a frantic Rose who then proceeded to instantly move away from us to the opposite end of the garden. I turned to face Emmet and we stared each other out for a solid ten seconds before I finally broke and started my rapid questioning at him.

"Okay Em, be straight with me here and don't give me any more crap okay? Where is Bella?"

Silence.

"Emmet, where the hell is Bella?"

Silence.

"For goodness sake Emmet answer me!"

"EDWARD! You were the one who told me you didn't want any more bull answers and the truth is I'm not prepared to blabbin' my mouth to ya' when I don't even fully understand what is happening okay. First off if I said something to you that turned out to be a bunch of daisies mashed up in crap well not only would Rose kill me but I would also be pretty high on Bella's hit list too so back off me man and let Rose and Jasper handle this okay! I understand that your close to Bella, I really do but we are not involving ourselves in something that we don't even comprehend the half of yet okay. Bellarina is like a baby sister to me Ed, you're not the only person who cares here you know."

It really shook me to watch my ever smiling, carefree big brother to suddenly be the most serious I have ever saw him. By this point I had a pretty good idea of what was going on and it was pretty much confirmed when I looked over and saw the broken window glaring obnoxiously out of the Swans kitchen. Emmet sensing where I had clocked onto started talking again, yet this time so quietly that I almost had to strain to hear what he had to say.

"Dad always used to tell me that I got too over competitive for my own good and that one day that was gonna' come back and bite me on the butt. Well lemme' tell you Eddie, he's never been more right in his entire life. All it took was for me to kick the ball a fraction too hard and then everything was a blur. First Rosy was shouting at me and then she was shouting at Bella then next thing you know Bella's gone and I was left trying to comfort a crying Rose. If I had just calmed down and not gotten so worked up over the damn game then we would all still be sitting here, tear free having a nice day."

I was argue with Emmet and tell him not to be so ridiculous when another voice bet me to it.

"Emmet Alexander Cullen! Get a grip of yourself and stop being such an idiot this instance! Sure not going to lie to you, you're a buffoon for breaking that dang window but what went down was nowhere near your fault. Accidents happen Em it's just in this case it happened to wrong the person at the wrong time but believe me when I say what has happened today has been something that has been brewing to be unleashed for a very long time. Nothing was your fault do you understand me! If it had been to anyone else's house then everything would be okay but we were just unlucky in this case. Please don't get yourself upset over it Emmy."

Rose's voice changed front being a harsh firm tone to a soft and almost vulnerable tone. A pang of sympathy surged through me as I watched Rose give Emmet a comforting hug. She put up this brave stance in order to help those around her but the red rimmed eyes and the tear streaks that had settled upon her face gave away her pain of knowing that her best friend, her sister was hurting and not being able to do a thing about it due to trying to respect her wishes or whatever it was she was trying to achieve.

"What in Jupiter's name happened Rosalie!"

Rosalie's eyes widened dramatically as she registered the furious voice of Jasper echoing throughout the garden. I watched silently as tears welled up in her deep blue eyes before she turned and ran in the direction of Jasper before she embraced him in such a way that only siblings can. Watching them reminded me of when I used to watch Em hug Alice after Mum would give her into trouble after she was caught playing with her makeup when she was younger. If I didn't already know any better, I would have thought that Rose and Jasper were in fact brother and sister.

My heart broke a little for them as I watched Rosalie's whole body give way to her sobs as she collapsed against Jasper. I watched as she mumbled through her tears to him and in return Jasper soothingly whisper back to her in response or question to what she was saying. I wasn't until now that I realised the severity of the situation and I started to feel my own anger and frustration mount up.

"Why are we just standing here then? Shouldn't we be over there trying to help her or something? Whatever I am going whether use like it or not."

I had barley started my trek over the neighbouring house before I was abruptly halted by none other than an enraged looking Jasper.

"Over my dead body are you going over to that house Edward. I don't know who in the hell you think you are Cullen trying to dictate what happens in this situation, hell I don't even know how you know about these situations but one thing you **DON'T** know is how my _father _works. He is the scum of the earth and he gets off on other peoples pain. Heck, the only reason that I'm not even over there right this second helping MY baby sister is the fact that I know that piece of dirt is still in there somewhere just waiting for a reason to hurt her more than she probably is right now. He's a sadistic evil man and I know for a fact if you went over there right now you would be practically digging your own grave. I don't even understand why on Gods earth you even think you're entitled to have your own little say in this messed up situation Cullen."

"Because I'm her boyfriend that's why!"

I instantly regretted blurting it out like that what with the pure anger I could feel radiating off of Jasper right this second but I felt that he had a right to know and I wanted to show that he wasn't the only person here who cared for her.

"You're her what Cullen? Boyfriend? And when exactly was this decided hm?"

"Jasper grow up, I think we all agree there is a more important matter right now than getting into a pathetic little squabble with Edward about Isabella, don't you think?"

I had never been so happy for an interruption in my entire life than I was at that moment when Rosalie decided to save me from the wrath that was Jasper. Before anyone could even breathe the garden was suddenly silence by the slamming of a car door. I quickly looked up to the sound of a car's engine being started and I silently watched as the cruiser from next door drove speedily out of the Swans driveway. I took that as my lead and faster than anyone could think I had quickly taken off on my journey to get to Bella.

I heard footsteps following me and I turned my head to see Rose finally in stride with me as we burst through the Swan house. I paused not really knowing where I should be looking and noticed that Rosalie had quickly overtaken me and was running towards what I believed to be the basement door. Due to both our housed having the same layout I was eternally grateful that I at least would know my way around.

I could hear Rose calling out for Bella as she neared the basement and it was the silent response that gave me the final boost to again overtake Rose and sprint my way towards the basement door.

"Rosalie Lillian I don't want you anywhere near that basement you hear me. Same goes for you Alice. Both of you will stay up here and I will tell you what to do next. And don't dare argue with me Rosy."

Jasper had finally made his way towards us, him being the last of all of us what with his bad leg and everything. Everyone had froze in fear of what we were about to uncover at the bottom of the door that seemed to be looming down upon all of us. Jasper finally turned towards myself and Emmet and addressed us only with his next demands.

"I'm going to have to stay up here with the girls because of my leg but as soon as one of use see's her, I want use to come straight back up and report back to me understand?"

I needed no more telling before I had rocketed myself down the steep stairs, followed closely by Emmet. My body halted at the sight before my eyes and I physically had to choke down the bile that was threatening to erupt from my trembling figure as I gazed upon my broken girl. I was horror stricken as I took in her mangled leg and burst nose. I walked over to her as close as I could possibly achieve without stepping in the small pool of blood that she seemed to be bathing in at the top of her head and bottom of her leg, due to the broken bones. I silently inspected her body, taken in the dirty boot print marks that presenting themselves cockily among her lower back and stomach. She had a large purple bruise starting to form across her right cheek and eye and I had to swallow back the anger and fury that was threatening to overcome me. Out of my peripheral I noticed a large metal baseball bat that was lying haphazardly near her broken figure.

My whole body collapsed on the floor next to her as I picked up her hand as gently as humanly possible and gathered it in both of mine. It was then that I could heard Em from upstairs giving a rundown of her injuries to Jasper and I realised that this had actually happened, and wasn't in fact a horrible dream that I would shortly be able to wake up from. Sobs overtook me as I gazed down at my now beautiful broken girlfriend. I softly reached out and pushed a lock of her silky brown hair from her face and quietly sighed to myself. Even as battered and broken as she was she was still the most stunning creature that I had ever laid my eyes on. I made a promise to myself that from here on out I would do my dang hardest to not let anything else harm or hurt her in any way shape or form. Clasping her hand back in mines I quietly spoke the only thing on my mind to no one in particular.

"My beautiful broken Bella."

* * *

**Wow, that was intense , please review guys and tell me what you all thought :)**

**Love sabz x **


	15. Chapter 13: Safe Place

Dont own twilight.

**SORRY! I actually feel so embarresed for how late this update is! I promise use that I have NOT given up on this story! **

**But I do feel the need to repeat myself when I say life gets in the way :( , This whole month and all of May are filled with all of my final exams which im stressing over so most of my free time has been taken up by my need for studying and revision.**

**Also remember my friend I mentioned earlier? Well I have stayed with her alot this year again due to personal reasons that I don't feel like discussing on this so yeah lifes a bitch but HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**_THANK YOU EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED! _It is use who give me the motivation to continue writing and reviews make my stress levels go down so USEROCK!**

**Not to long a chapter but contains alot of the story movement and I'm actually very proud of it *Squeels and covers face* so dont be too harsh :)**

**I LOVE REVIEWS AND HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS :D DONT BE SHY! IM TRYING TO GET OVER 100? HELP ME :)?**

* * *

I was surrounded by pure unadulterated darkness as I cowered silently in the inner depths of my mind. At this point in time it seemed like my mind would be the only place that I could crawl to in which I was completely safe and unharmed from any predators. That's exactly what _he _was, a predator, and little old me was his chosen pray. I couldn't fight the feeling of foreboding that seemed to seep from my bones straight into my veins as the thought of going back to playing his brutal game overtook me. It is due to what I am now referring to as the "incident", which I thankfully managed to find myself this little hiding place of mines in which I have been content in for the past while. Heck for all I know Charlie is still taking his kicks out of me and my body has just became immune to the pain. In here time seemed to merge together, seconds in here could easily be the equivalent to hours out there where he was lurking. After a while of enduring the beatings I guess my body just shut down in an attempt to conceal itself from the pain that it was suffering.

Now that Charlie had taken his first beating with me, I came to the realisation that this would be the beginning of a long and torturous road. I knew this was fact due to it being the exact path that Jasper has been travelling since Charlie started taking his aggression out on him. From now on I realised that I would just have to be a lot more cautious and careful about what I say and do around the house and around Forks. It's a small town and it wouldn't take too long for the Chief of Police to catch wind on the gossip or rumours that may be spread around like wildfire if I happen to do or say something to make myself stand out. But then again, I have spent practically my entire life trying to blend in and stay out of the public's inquiring eyes so this shouldn't be too hard should it? And besides, it's not like anyone paid any particular attention to me before hand anyways, that was until the Cullen's arrived in town.

My mind drifted towards the thought of Edward sitting only next door. Would he be perhaps angered with me for the fact that I took off after he specifically went to retrieve something for me or would he even possibly have now came to the correct conclusion that I am in fact not worth his time and has decided not to care. Whatever the answer maybe I knew that no matter what I would do absolutely anything within my power to keep him out of harm's way, even if that includes keeping him away from me. Even though it would cause me physical pain to be away from him, if separating myself from Edward was the only solution in saving him from any future pain or danger then I would do it.

In the short time that I have in fact known Edward, I have never experienced this kind of depth of emotion for a certain person. I mean of course I love Rose and Jazz but in a completely different way than I loved Edward...

Love?

No, what I'm feeling for Edward isn't love, hell I've only known him for a few short months... Surely I can't love Edward in that short a time period. My head started to thump rhythmically and the pain pounded around my head alongside the dancing beat so I decided to put away my confusion in order to try and clear my head once again and get back into my safe place.

But unfortunately for me, my safe place seemed like light years away and as the moments passed the pain gradually grew worse until it got to an almost unbearable stage. It felt like Charlie was still taking steady swings at my head and I longed for the pain to vanish. Noise suddenly assaulted my senses as I took in the murmurs and sounds that were buzzing around me in a constant swirl. I realised that I was in fact coming back into consciousness and started on my seemingly impossible battle with my eye lids so I could take in my surroundings. After what seemed like a million years, bright light assaulted my vision and I screwed my eyes tightly shut until I was accustomed again away from the light. Again I slowly opened my eyes, steadily blinking so I would not be attacked by the blinding rays and slowly processed exactly where I was.

I gathered instantly that I was out of the basement as I was assaulted by the four sparkling white walls of what I guessed was a hospital room taking the monitors and uncomfortable bed into consideration. Panic flooded me as I realised that I was going to be questioned by doctors on how I actually got myself into such a mess. The answer would usually be painfully obvious but to the small town people of Forks their own Chief could never cause such an atrocity so there always has to be another reasonable explanation. And what about the expenses for the hospital bills? Charlie would flip at that and if he hadn't already dug my grave yet he sure would be once he found out that I'm in the hospital instead of lying at home.

Frantically, I started on my lookout for a perfect escape route on which I discovered Jasper's sleeping form lying rested on the chair next to my bed. His blonde honey curls lay hanging over his tired face all dishevelled and messy. He had large purple bags under his eyes and I instantly began to wonder just how long I have actually been unconscious for. Wanting to let him rest as much as possible I sat back and decided to just simply allow myself to relax by myself in the peace and quiet that I have been blessed with for a few moments. That was until I heard the door swing open before a very anxious speedily walked through straight over next to Jazz at my bedside.

"Isabella dear, you're awake! You should have called for assistance immediately!"

I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of seeing the usually calm and put together Carlisle act so frantic and jittery for lack of a better expression.

"I'm fine Dr. Cullen, a little sore but hell that's to be expected right?"

I laughed and tried to make light of the situation as I knew if I was going to have to convince anyone that what happened was purely by accident it would be the man standing before me, especially since he was the only one involved in the Jasper situation as well and I'm pretty sure that he knows that what happened with Jasper was no accident.

"Of course, yes it's expected. I checked your vitals and blood pressure less than a half hour ago and everything is looking well so I am sure that you will be okay for now but I must confess that now your awake I have some pressing issues that I would like to discuss with you."

My throat went completely dry and I found myself losing my voice and confidence in the most crucial moment that I need them so instead I substituted my answer with a hopefully confident seeming nod of my head.

"Isabella, sorry Bella dear, I need you to be completely honest with me and tell me what exactly happened to you. I know you may be scared Bella but you need to know that I can help to keep you safe and I will do anything in my power to ensure that nothing like this will ever harm you again. So please Bella, please just tell me the truth and explain to me how on earth you ended up in such a mess. It is so painfully obvious to everyone and yet people ignore the answer that lies right in front of them. With your answer Bella you can put a stop to both you and Jasper's pain."

I looked away from Dr. Cullen as the tears started to silently pour out of my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at the man that barley knows me and yet offers both me and my brother so much compassion and solace. No, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye and know that the next words out of my mouth were going to have to be lies , even though I knew that not one person in this room would ever believe a word of them.

"We were playing soccer round in your back garden and I kicked the ball which smashed my father's kitchen window. He got annoyed at having his window broken so I went inside to personally apologise to him and offered to pay the full damage costs myself. We ended up arguing and he stormed out the house. I got upset that my father was cross at me and went to make my way down to the basement, which is where I usually go when I need a place to think or to just be myself, and when I got to the top of the steps clumsy old me managed to trip over thin air and all I remember is starting to fall down just before I think I hit my head. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room."

I heard the frustrated sigh from Carlisle but I still didn't dare look over towards him knowing the disappointment that I would see etched across his face.

"Bella I may be many a thing but an idiot is definitely not one of them. But of course what can I do if that is indeed the story that you are going to abide with. It just pains me Bella that you feel that you cannot trust me with helping you and your family. I want you to know that if you ever want to talk to me whether it is morning day or night that I will be here and that you and Jasper will always have a welcomed place within the Cullen home."

And then he just got up and left.

And with that, I let my sobs rip loose.

Moments later I felt the familiar hold of my brothers welcomed arms wrap themselves lovingly around me as he attempted to soothe me. I think for the first time since our mother's death I lay there and really wept into Jaspers arms. I cried for my cowardliness for not having the courage to admit to Carlisle the truth which could have possibly saved me and Jasper from further pain. I cried for my brother who once again would have to step up to the role as carer and supporter for me as I could not possibly care for myself at a time like this. But most of all I cried for the Cullen's and Edward, who ultimately have been dragged into our deranged family issues and the danger that it has ultimately placed them in.

After a good while of my tears been allowed to flow freely, I finally calmed down enough to get some answers out of Jasper.

"How long exactly have I been out cold for Jazz?"

"Just over a day", he reluctantly sighed.

"Charlie?"

"No one knows, they tried to phone him and nobody has been able to get a hold of him or saw him around town or back at the house thankfully."

"Good... Jasper can you do something for me?"

"Anything Bells, you know that. What is it?"

"Please don't let anyone other than you and Rose in here. I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

Jaspers silence indicated to me his shock that I wouldn't allow any of the Cullen's to visit me. But after a moments silence Jasper responded exactly how any confused good big brother would.

Don't ask, just do.

"Of course I will Bells."

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEK! Don't hate me for the ending :( All will be reveled shortly! **

**See the button right here ... ;) Click on it and spare me 2 secs of your time to tell me if you HATED, LOVED or even just to shout at me for being such a cruddy updater :)**

**LOVEUSE! 3  
**


End file.
